Home Sweet Home
by werks
Summary: S1-03: This is the third part of the series that started with "He lets me call him Frank now" and "Follow Your Heart" - I would advise reading them in order if you are just starting. This is more of a Reagan family-centric piece to put some things in place before the next, which I think will be a little darker. Jamie and Eddie move on to the next stage in their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the third part of the series that started with "He lets me call him Frank now" and "Follow Your Heart" - I would advise reading them in order if you are just starting. This installment is more of a Reagan family-centric piece to put some things in place before the next, which I think will be a little darker. Jamie and Eddie move on to the next stage in their lives together._

 _Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. CBS owns Blue Bloods; I just take the characters out for a spin for fun. Also I am not a medical professional or in law enforcement so please forgive any glaring errors._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jamison, please tell me again why we are driving out to Bay Ridge before seven o'clock on a Saturday morning?" Eddie asked for the third time. She had not been amused when the sound of Jamie's phone ringing woke her up before six. Today was her only scheduled day off this week and she had planned to take full advantage of it by sleeping in as late as possible. "Some of us don't keep banker's hours, you know Reagan," she added.

Jamie sighed as he glanced over at his irritable wife. He sympathized with her of course, remembering full well how draining weeks with extended tours were. Since his move to the legal division at the beginning of the year, his work schedule had become far more predictable and overtime was generally restricted to days with big court cases or time spent at home over the weekend reading up on case law. Even with some of the freelance legal consulting jobs he'd picked up after the notoriety gained from the Denison case, he very rarely pulled any true late nights anymore. On the other hand, there had been some kind of virus plaguing the 12th precinct for the last several weeks so everyone who remained healthy had been called in for several extra shifts. He knew Eddie was tired and needed her rest; she had been worn down lately. Jamie wished he could slip back into his uniform and take a few tours for her. He enjoyed his new job but part of him still missed being on the streets.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said. "Gramps said it was important, but he wouldn't tell me anything else. Just asked that we come and pick him up at the house right away."

"I think you could have handled driving your grandfather somewhere by yourself," Eddie griped. "It's not like you needed me for that. He probably wants to go to the market to get something special for Sunday dinner tomorrow, which I have to miss anyway since _I'll be working_ ," she emphasized.

"Nope, he specifically told me you needed to come too," Jamie said. "I promise, whatever it is we'll try to get through it as quickly as possible, and then I'll draw you a nice hot bath when we get home so you can relax and nap all afternoon."

Eddie pouted and looked at him sideways, "Promise? With bubbles?"

"With bubbles of course, and music, wine and maybe a little company too if you'd like," Jamie grinned. He loved flirting with his wife. They had been married now for just over three months and he had never been happier.

Eddie relented and softened her stance. He was so good to her that it was hard to stay mad at him for any length of time. She leaned her head against the window and daydreamed sleepily as Jamie guided the car through the quiet picturesque Brooklyn streets near the family home. They were just a few blocks away when she did a double take as she noticed Henry sitting on the steps leading up to a house with overgrown bushes and high grass on the front lawn.

"Jamie!" she exclaimed, "what's Pop doing sitting over there?"

He quickly slowed the car as he caught sight of his grandfather and pulled into the adjacent driveway to turn around. He immediately recognized the address. This had been his grandparent's house at one time, before Grandma Betty had passed away and Henry had sold it to the Petersons. He'd moved in with Frank after Mary had died of cancer and the children were all gone. Jamie had been saddened to watch as it had fallen into such a state of disrepair in the years since. He had spent many happy hours in this house as a child but it was in a bit of a bad state at the present. He parked the car at the curb and shrugged at Eddie as he opened the door. "I guess whatever it is, he wants to talk to us here," he said. "Let's go find out."

Eddie joined him as they approached Henry. He was smiling and leaning on his cane. "Wasn't sure if I was going to get up here in time before you drove through," he said.

"Gramps, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "I thought you wanted to meet us at the house?"

"I did," Henry replied. "I just forgot to tell you which house."

Eddie looked at Jamie with concern. Henry wasn't making a lot of sense and given the things she saw daily on the job, all types of possible medical issues were popping into her head, anything from Alzheimer's to a stroke. "Pop," she reiterated, watching him carefully and not knowing his history with this place, "why are you here?"

Henry smiled. He was still sharp as a tack and recognized the anxious tone in her voice. "Now Eddie, don't you worry about me," he said. "I haven't fallen off my rocker just yet. I just wanted to talk to the two of you about something." He got up and turned around to face the front of the building. It had been a stately brick home at one point; quite similar to the house he now shared with Frank but on a slightly smaller scale. "Betty and I shared a lot of great memories here," he said nostalgically. "We raised your father in this house... and babysat all of you grandchildren. The Petersons took pretty good care of it until about four or five years ago when Mark died unexpectedly and left Ella alone. She called me the other day; she was diagnosed with stage four cancer a few months ago and she's behind on the mortgage. The bank's going to foreclose soon if she can't find her way out of it. She doesn't have a lot of time left."

"Oh, that's too bad, Pop," Jamie said. "Doesn't she have any family that can help her out?"

"Nah," Henry replied. "They had a daughter, Mia, but she died in a car accident twenty years ago. They outlived all of their other relatives."

Jamie was starting to get a clearer picture of where this was headed. There was an ulterior motive behind Henry's early morning meeting request. "Why are we here, Pop?" he asked pointedly. Eddie was still puzzled as to what she had been dragged out of bed so early for.

"Your Grandmother loved this house, Jamie. It's a fine place to raise a family. I feel like I owe it to her to try to leave it in a good way before my time is up," Henry admitted.

"Pop! Please don't talk like that!" Eddie cried and went over to hug him. She'd become very close to Henry over the past year. He had treated her as family right from that very first night when Jamie had been in the hospital and he'd welcomed her into the Reagan home. Her own grandparents had remained in the old country when her mother had immigrated to New York. She'd never met them and had been happy to embrace Henry's warm and inviting demeanor as an elder. It didn't hurt that he had hundreds of fascinating cop stories to share as well. She could sit and listen to him reminisce for hours, and he was only too happy to do it. Eddie reminded him very much of his beloved Betty when she was younger.

"Gramps, we can't," Jamie said, shaking his head and looking up at the structure, mentally calculating the cost in time and money that would be needed to restore it just from outside appearances. It was well outside of their means. "Eddie and I just got married. We haven't even discussed buying a house yet. We're not ready and there's no way we could afford it."

"Here me out, Jamie," Henry said. "I've given this a lot of thought. I've been meeting with a financial guy to do some estate planning and he told me I that I needed to start gifting some of my investment savings away for tax purposes. Your father has his own money. I want to give it to my great grandchildren. Nicki, Jack and Sean will get help with college. You two... I'm not gonna be around long enough to see your kids go to school. I want them to have a good home to grow up in, whenever they come, God willing. With the right amount of money down your mortgage payments would be about the same amount as you are paying in rent right now. Ella is not looking to make any profit. There's no one to pass it along to. She just needs to be bought out of what she still owes quickly so she can take the little bit of equity she has to move into hospice care when she's ready." Henry pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "She's away for the morning at a doctor's appointment. Go in and have a look around and talk about it. Here are the numbers my planner came up with. I'll see you at church tomorrow." He started down the street towards home before turning around. "Just think about it," he said. "We'll talk more later." With that he continued to make his way down the sidewalk.

Jamie looked disbelievingly at the keys and paper in his hand and turned to his wife. She wore the same shocked expression on her face, not unlike the night a few months ago where he had proposed and orchestrated a surprise wedding and reception all in the same evening. Considering how long it had taken to express their true feelings for one another, the rest of their romance and marriage had certainly been conducted in a whirlwind fashion. The anniversary of his accident was coming up in just a few weeks time. So much had changed in the last year.

"Eddie?" he questioned as he grabbed her shoulder and turned to face the house. They both stared at it without moving. He didn't have any other words to add at that point. Jamie Reagan was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soft shafts of sunlight cut through the dusty air that greeted Jamie and Eddie as he turned the key in the lock and opened the front door. Dark curtains had been drawn across the windows and he instinctively reached for the light switch, flipping it several times before it occurred to him that the electric may have been turned off. Ella Peterson had restricted herself to the kitchen and living room areas as her health had declined, and all of the other rooms were closed off. The space in front of them was cluttered and very messy. She had apparently given into her hoarding tendencies after the death of her husband. Jamie remembered though, how it had once looked as his grandmother had prided herself in keeping a well appointed home. Things like the beautiful wide plank wood floors were now hidden jewels under layers of dirty carpets and boxes.

"Wow," Eddie commented softly. "It must be so sad for Mrs. Peterson to be here all alone and sick."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. He took a few more steps inside, feeling like an intruder. "What are we doing here, Eddie?" he asked. "We... I mean we've never even had a chance to talk about something like this." He looked down at the paper Henry had given him, trying to make sense of it. "I mean we can't... it's too much to accept. And this place..." he trailed off, lovingly running his fingers over the dusty oak balusters of the stairway. He couldn't count the number of times he had slid down that railing as a little boy while chasing after his older brothers, much to the great ire of his grandmother. He smiled as he remembered her strong Irish consternation, and her forceful "Jamison Henry Reagan!" when he was in trouble. There was still a small dent in the plaster of the wall at the foot of the stairs where his head had connected after a particularly ill-fated slip, resulting in one of many trips to the emergency room for stitches and a slight concussion. Danny was the one that had caught hell that day for pushing him. "This house is not the same as it was back in the day."

Eddie was in full agreement as she looked around. She wandered over towards the kitchen to find cabinets missing doors and newspapers stacked in piles. "It must kill Pop to see it this way," she observed.

"He never wanted to sell," Jamie admitted. "But after Grandma Betty died, and then mom… with Pop needing a hip replacement... somehow Dad talked him into it. I guess they both needed each other. He could have ended up living this way if it hadn't been for the family," he added sadly.

Eddie continued on and glanced in the pantry out of curiosity, and then leaped back in terror as a large angry ball of black fur shot past her head, hissing and snarling before bouncing off the countertop and alighting on the top of the refrigerator; regarding her with shimmering green eyes, a smudge of white offset on one side of his nose and a fiercely twitching tail. "Oh, God!" she screamed and held her hand to her chest as she leaned up against the wall. "Cat!" was all she managed to follow with as her heart thumped madly.

Instead of running to his wife's defense, Jamie had collapsed to his knees on the floor, shaking with laughter. He finally looked up with tears running down his cheeks. "Janko, if you could have only seen the look on your face… I mean it was priceless," he gasped for air as he sat back and fought to compose himself. "Cat!" he mocked her, throwing up his hands and busting into a new wave of convulsions as he struggled to get back to his feet. "Oh, thank goodness you weren't carrying your off duty piece this morning…" he continued, wiping his eyes. Eddie meanwhile shot him a glare worthy of his dearly departed grandmother.

"When are you going to stop calling me Janko?" Eddie sputtered as she managed to catch her breath. "And... I hate cats," she added indignantly. She'd decided to take the last name of Reagan after they were married. Janko held too many bad memories of her father's financial indiscretions. She glanced at the surface beneath her hand as she pushed herself away from the doorway. There were uneven lines scratched into the wooden frame with letters and dates written next to them. "JHR," she said as she fingered one. "October 92," she smiled. "This was you, wasn't it? At what? Six or seven?"

Jamie had settled himself to a degree and joined her to look at the markings. "Yeah," he smiled as he traced the lines. "I sure was a little guy for that age, wasn't I? Here's Danny's and Erin and Joe…" he trailed off as a lump rose in his throat. "JCR, that was Joe's," he said hoarsely as he turned away and leaned heavily on the counter. No matter how many years had passed he was still surprised at how fast unexpected little things like initials scratched into a height chart could drive the grief straight back into his heart and rip it open like a dull dagger. He would miss his brother until the day he died himself.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," Eddie said as she came over and slid her hand comfortingly along the small of his back. "This place holds a lot of ghosts for you. Maybe we should leave."

"No," he countered roughly as he gathered himself back up and cleared his throat. "This might be the last chance I have to be in here. Let's at least look upstairs. We can go after that." He took her hand and led her gently up the staircase; all the while noting the water stains and cracked plaster along the ceiling. Obviously the roof needed repair. It had probably sustained damage during Superstorm Sandy, as had many of the other homes in the area. That had been just about the time Mr. Peterson passed away.

"How many bedrooms are up here?" Eddie asked as they made their way down the hall. Judging from the thick layer of dust coating everything, the cat had been the only visitor to wander past the bottom of the steps recently.

"Oh, um, four I think," Jamie answered absentmindedly as he peeked in the hall bathroom. All the fixtures had been shut off. "One master and three smaller rooms. Two full baths."

"Three extra bedrooms, huh? Do you think Pops is giving us a hint?" Eddie smiled. "This is a lot of house for one newly married couple."

Jamie grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "We've never really discussed numbers before, Eddie. Only that someday we both agreed we would like to start a family."

"Two," she said as she sank back into his grasp. "I think two. I hated being an only child, but I don't think I could handle being outnumbered. You'd have to have my back," she added seriously.

"Of course, two it is then," Jamie agreed, remembering the way his mother had been run ragged trying to keep up with the four of them. He wasn't sure if he could do that. "Whenever you're ready. That is unless the first child comes out like Uncle Danny. I don't know for the life of me how Dad talked Mom into more after she dealt with him as the firstborn." He smiled, "I was an 'oops' I think. They didn't plan on having me. Even tried putting Erin and Danny together in one bedroom to make a nursery out of hers. That lasted all of one day before they separated them again and moved me in with Joey. They went as far as looking for a new house until Dad had the addition built and we all got our own room. Joe always took care of me though," he sighed. "God, I miss him, Eddie. In two weeks it will be seven years already. Seems like yesterday sometimes. I wish you could have known him."

"Me too," she said as she swung around and looked at his face. His sad hazel eyes reflected back. Her hand gently cupped his cheek as she gave him a soft kiss. "Let's go now. I don't know what we are going to say to Pop, but I need some fresh air. It's hot in here, and I'm getting queasy on an empty stomach." Jamie agreed, and they turned to make their way down the steps and out the front door, careful not to further disturb the already irate occupant who continued to glare at them from his perch high in the kitchen.

Jamie locked up behind them and carefully slipped the keys into his pocket before turning to look back at the house wistfully. Eddie slipped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure it out Jamie, we always do," she added.

"I know," he replied. "Let's just go grab some breakfast, Janko."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

True to his word, Jamie spent the afternoon pampering Eddie with a hot bath and soft music, breaking out a nice bottle of white wine for dinner as she slept for a few hours in their darkened bedroom. He prepared her favorite chicken recipe with roasted baby potatoes and a nice garden salad for himself. It was only when everything was settled in the oven and the table was set that he dared pull out that piece of paper his grandfather had given him in the morning. He looked around their small kitchen and tried to imagine what it would be like to live in a home of their own instead of an apartment. When Eddie finally woke up, she came down the hallway to find him sitting back with his hands crossed behind his head, contemplating the situation and weighing their options.

"I guess I don't have to ask what you're thinking about, do I?" she said as she made her way into the kitchen, pausing to open the oven to check what was cooking. "Oh, you made Grandma Betty's chicken recipe!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, seemed appropriate today," Jamie answered. "Besides, I know how you love it."

"You're turning into quite the homemaker, Jamison Reagan," Eddie smirked. "I thought that was my job."

"Hey, my dad and grandpa always made sure the men in the family had some basic skills so we could impress our women," Jamie grinned. "A few simple meal plans, a nice wine selection and an exit strategy in case things went south."

"Exit strategy?"

"Yeah, if it came down to paying rent or making a car payment, always pick the car. You can live in the car, but you can't drive the house to work."

"Funny," Eddie muttered, "sounds like your dad. Does he have any words of wisdom for when somebody drops a huge decision like this house deal on you unexpectedly?"

"Oh, he's got reams of material for that," Jamie admitted, tipping his chair back as he was thinking. "I'm just not sure which way to look at this. Fantastic opportunity we could wait years for otherwise, or something we should run like hell from because we're totally not ready."

"What would be his optimistic selection?" she wondered.

"Seize the day, and put the least possible trust in tomorrow," Jamie quoted. "Horace, I think. Dad likes that one."

"So what do you want to do, Jamie?" Eddie prodded. "Seize the day or run like hell?"

"That is the eight hundred thousand dollar question, my dear," Jamie said as he brought his chair down and got up to silence the kitchen timer that had just buzzed. He pulled the chicken and potatoes out of the oven, slid the rolls in to warm up and started to bring the food over to the table.

"Hey, let me help with that," Eddie said as she scurried over to get the salad. "You don't have to do everything for me today. And that's the asking price for the house?" she added. "Whoa."

"No, that's the median price for houses in that neighborhood. According to what Gramps has figured out, Mrs. Peterson would sell it to us for a lot less, but realistically with all the work it needs, we'd be looking at something close to that until we got it back in shape unless we do most of the renovations ourselves. New roof at the very least, to start," Jamie said. "A few months of construction and cleaning before it was habitable unless you don't mind living in the dark and dust."

"That's a lot of money, Jamie," Eddie said disappointedly. For some inexplicable reason she had become attached to the house in the short time they had visited. Maybe it was seeing all of the Reagan family history that was still left there. She had grown up in nice homes as her father's business grew, but they had moved around a lot and she had never felt rooted anywhere. Then when his ponzi scheme had collapsed and the money disappeared, she had gotten a good taste of what it was like to live on a strict budget. A rookie patrol officer did not exactly rake in a big income. Before his promotion, Jamie had been in the same boat, plus he had struggled to pay off his student loans at the same time.

"Yeah, it is a lot of money," Jamie sighed. "Without the down payment from Pops, and with just our regular salaries, we'd never make it," he admitted. "With the extra money I'm bringing in with the consulting jobs I've picked up, it's a stretch, but doable. I guess I have time to add in a few more so it's not so tight. I just don't like the idea of taking money from my grandfather. I've never done anything like that before. I've always paid my own way."

"It's important to him," Eddie reminded. "It hurts his heart to see the place like that. He wants to keep it in the family."

"I know, but it's just such a huge step," Jamie said as he went back into the kitchen to get the rolls and shut off the oven. "And we'd have to decide soon, what with Mrs. Peterson's health the way it is, and the bank threatening. Plus the lease renews on this place in less than two weeks. I mean we can pay a little more and go to a month-to-month to stay here, but we have to make up our minds pretty quickly. If I know Pop, he'll be expecting an answer by tomorrow." Jamie was the planner, the thinker. Eddie was by far the more impulsive one in their relationship. It created a good balance.

"Well look at it this way," Eddie quipped, "you can always carpool with your dad to 1PP to save gas money." She was definitely leaning towards taking the deal. There was a sparkle in her eyes as something inside of her was pushing her towards laying down roots, and that house... she was being drawn back. Touching that line on the wall with Jamie's initials written there as a little boy… it had centered her.

"Good one, Janko," Jamie laughed as he sat down to eat; he could definitely read his wife and it was apparent which side of the fence she was on. He would do anything he could to make her happy, but this one would come with a price, maybe one she hadn't thought about. "Just so you know, I have a feeling if Mrs. Peterson leaves for hospice, the big bad kitty is part of the deal, so if you still want the house you're going to have to find a way to make peace with him." He quickly ducked left as a roll came flying at his head.

"Son of a..." she scrunched up her face before she finished, "you know I hate cats, Reagan."

* * *

 _Next up, an interesting Sunday dinner._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this story!_

* * *

Sunday dinner was a smaller affair than usual this week as Eddie was pulling yet another extra tour and Danny was himself working overtime on a tough case, although Linda was still hopeful he would be able to spare a few hours to come and eat with them. There had been a series of brutal daytime muggings of elderly women in recent weeks. The last victim had ended up in the hospital with a fractured hip and concussion, so his sergeant was pushing the 5-4 squad hard for a break in the case, especially with the busy summer tourist season picking up. Eddie had offered to come over after her shift for dessert, but Jamie told her to just go home and he would bring her a plate back. He knew she would be tired, and he didn't want her to be driving so far by herself like that. To top that off Nicki was embroiled in the finals of her freshman year at college, so had elected to stay on campus studying.

Frank glanced around at all the empty chairs and sighed. He knew it was the price they paid for the life they led, but he was never happy when his family was scattered like this on a Sunday. It was a great relief to him when the front door opened midway through the meal and his oldest son made his way in. Danny loosened his tie and leaned over to kiss his wife and sons before sitting down. Erin and Linda quickly helped fill his plate since they knew his break would be limited.

Danny looked around the table and spotted the other empty spaces. "Guess I wasn't the only one busy today," he noted as he buttered his bread.

"Nope," Henry replied thoughtfully. "Eddie is on tour and Nicki is studying for finals." Jamie had already spoken to Henry privately after church, and he was hoping their conversation would remain that way for now. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with his decision.

"The 12th is looking rough. I was over there this morning to look at a perp they picked up. Not the guy we are hunting for," Danny sighed. "Renzulli better hope he gets some bodies back soon or the other precincts are going to have to start covering their shifts."

"I know," Jamie agreed. "I'd go down there myself and volunteer if the Commissioner would okay it," he said as he shot a hopeful eye at his father.

"Sorry, son," Frank answered. "Not in your pay grade anymore." Jamie just frowned as he stabbed at his chicken. He hadn't really expected he'd get approval for that anyway, but part of him figured it was worth a try.

"Well there's nothing like overtime to help with the bills," Danny added, looking at his brother as he twirled some green beans on his fork. "Not all of us have cushy side jobs to fall back on."

"Give it a rest Danny," Jamie sighed. "I was on the job for more than five years without a bump. I worked my share of overtime and painted houses with Renzulli on the side, not that I was any good at it. He actually fired me after a while because I used too much paint. I can't help it if some of this consulting work fell in my lap after the Denison case, and I'm certainly not going to turn it down."

"Just wait until you have kids and you're down to one paycheck for a while," his older brother continued. "You'll be thanking your lucky stars for that."

"That's the truth," Erin agreed, "and it doesn't get easier. Nicki doesn't even have her first year at Columbia under her belt, and they've already sent me the bill for next semester."

"Oh, I don't even want to think about college," Linda moaned. "Unless these two guys really pick up their grades there won't be any scholarships in their futures either." Jack and Sean just kept their heads low, wondering how such a nice dinner had gone downhill so fast, and wishing they would be allowed to get up and leave the table before things got much deeper.

Henry sensed the boys' growing unease and decided spring them as an act of mercy. "Go on you two, get out of here while the getting is good," he said as he waved them on. "But you better plan on hitting the books a little harder this week."

"Thank you Grandpa," Jack said as he and Sean quickly scurried out of the room before Henry could change his mind.

"Pop, maybe you should have left them in here and sweated them a little," Frank admonished. "It's not like you to let them off the hook so easily."

"Yeah, since when have you gone soft?" Danny added as he piled potatoes onto his fork. "I don't remember you letting me go like that when it came to school, and I gave you plenty of opportunities back in the day."

"Hmm," Henry grunted, "if I hadn't cut you any slack you're butt would have been permanently planted in that chair. Besides, I have something I want to talk to you all about." It was Jamie's turn to squirm a bit in his seat. He wasn't comfortable at all with where this was going, and Eddie wasn't there to cushion the backlash.

"What is it Pops?" Linda said nervously. She was worried he had some bad news about his health.

"Why does everyone always assume the worse when I want to talk about something?" Henry gruffed. "Privilege of age, I guess. It's nothing like that so don't worry," he paused. "It's like I told Jamie... I've been meeting with a financial planner and it's in my best interest if I start gifting some of my money away, otherwise Uncle Sam will come in when it's time and take most of it. I'd rather my great-grandchildren used it."

"What are you talking about, Pop?" Frank asked.

"I'm setting up trusts for Nicki, Jack and Sean to help with their college expenses," Henry continued as he raised his hand, "and before anyone says no, I'm going to do it anyway. It's my money and I can spend it as I see fit; if I don't it will get taxed away. Nicki's will start first since she's in school already and then Jack and Sean's. I'm allowed to transfer so much each year."

"Oh, Gramps," Erin said as she came over to hug and kiss him, "are you sure?" Putting her daughter through college had put Erin in a financial strain, as Nicki's father had not been contributing. She'd even considered moving into private practice. This news came as a great relief to her.

"Never been so sure of anything in my life, sweetheart," Henry said with a smile. "Except when I first saw your grandmother."

Linda was next as she made her way over with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Pop," she said as she squeezed him tight. She had been afraid her boys were going to be saddled with a big debt if they did further their educations; there was no way she and Danny were going to be able to keep that burden from them alone.

Danny kept his seat, he was a proud man and it was hard for him to accept that his sons were going to need someone else's financial help because he could not provide for them himself. In truth, he and Linda had been struggling a little with two kids in private school and a home in Staten Island of their own. He had taken several loans against his pension already. Something about what Henry had said bothered him though, and he quickly went back into detective mode. "Thanks, Grandpa," he forced out, trying his best to sound grateful, "but why were you talking to Jamie about it?" He turned to face his little brother, "Unless you have some kind of big announcement to make. Is Eddie...?" Frank's eyes lit up. He was secretly hoping for another grandchild to spoil, although it would be a little soon, considering Jamie and Eddie were such newlyweds. Danny had been born just eleven months after his own marriage though.

"What? No!" Jamie sputtered. "It's nothing like that!"

"So it is something then," Danny said, his eyes narrowing. He didn't miss the nervous look Jamie shot at his grandfather. He knew his younger brother had already finished paying off his own student loans from Harvard so that wasn't it.

Henry had contemplated saving this news for another day to give Danny time to adjust, but decided to come clean and get it all out in the open since his oldest grandson was prodding anyway. "I took Jamie and Eddie over to see my old house yesterday," he interjected. "Ella Peterson has cancer and needs to sell quickly. The place needs a lot of work but it's a sound opportunity, and I want to see it into good hands while I can."

"You're buying Grandma Betty's house?" Erin gasped. "That's wonderful! What a great idea! Jamie, you know you can't be moving up the ladder in legal and still living in a little one bedroom apartment on the east side."

"Yeah, um, well we're looking into things. It's a little soon, but Eddie likes it and..." Jamie started.

"You can swing a house in Bay Ridge, already?" Danny asked rather coldly. "Must be nice." Linda was quick to give him a look. She could sense something potentially explosive was simmering behind the questions.

"Well, Gramps has offered to help with the down payment," Jamie finished, almost apologetically, "and Mrs. Peterson is selling low because of her situation and the condition of the property. It's going to take a lot of work..."

"I gotta go," Danny said as he stood up quickly. "I need to get back to the precinct." He leaned down and kissed Linda. "Thanks again, Gramps, Dad, sis," he said as he left without acknowledging Jamie.

His younger brother just sighed as he shook his head as he picked up his plate. "I'll get the dishes," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Frank, Erin and Henry sat silently for a minute. Linda pursed her lips and folded her hands. "I'm sorry about that," was all she could offer. "He's just stressed about this case, but... we can't thank you enough for helping the boys."

"Well, I think it's a good thing you're doing, Pop," Frank finally broke in. "For the kids... for Jamie and Eddie... and it will be good to see the old house taken care of again. I know mom would approve. She really loved that place." He stood up and gathered some more plates. "I think I'll go help out in the kitchen while you three talk some more," he said as he followed his son out of the room. He found him at the sink, running hot water into the cook pots.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Frank started. "It's wonderful news, Jamie."

His youngest gave him a sideways grin, "Yeah, well I don't think it's really sunk in yet. If it had, I'm pretty sure I'd be standing here in a puddle of cold sweat. It's a lot of responsibility, Dad. It came out of the blue and I hate that Gramps is footing the down payment, but when we went in there yesterday and all of the memories came back… it felt right, you know? Eddie even found our old height chart in the pantry… the one with all our names," he paused heavily. "Joe's name, it's still there and I don't want to lose that."

"Danny will come around," Frank said. He knew something else was bothering his oldest son.

"Oh, I know, Dad," Jamie said, trying to blow it off as nothing while he started to scrub a bowl. "I totally understand where he's coming from. He works so hard and wants to give so much to his family. It's tough with the kids in private school. I don't know how they do it."

"It's not so much that," Frank stated as he grabbed a fresh towel to dry. "It's what Erin said about you moving up in legal. Chuck Miller promised to push you forward on the fast track when you accepted that position, Jamie. You know he's planning on promoting you through to Deputy Chief as soon as he can. You'll be outranking your brother soon."

With that Jamie dropped the saucepan back in the water and looked up at his father. "Seriously?... He's jealous? Of me on the job?" He paused and let out a little laugh. "That's rich... I've been the rookie for so long... Do you know how many years I looked up to him and wanted to be just like him?" He picked up the pan again and started scrubbing a little harder than necessary. "All my life," he muttered.

"Of you on the job and now with the house. He's facing the same ceiling you were because of my position as Commissioner," Frank said. "It's never bothered him before because he's a detective at heart and has always been a rebel… never thought of himself as management material, but you know when you get older and face more responsibilities…"

"I get it, Dad," Jamie interrupted as he continued clearing the sink. "This past year has been a real rollercoaster for me, and after the worst almost happened last summer... I got a new job and married the love of my life. I'm finally riding a nice wave. I'm not upset with him… of all people I know how that goes, and he's not the only one," he added as he looked up at Frank's face. "Eddie's a Reagan now too, by marriage and in name… and on the job for almost three years. Officers she graduated with in the academy are going to start getting promoted to detective around her. It's not going to be easy for her to watch that happen either. She's a good cop too."

Frank chewed his lip nervously. He hadn't considered that. It was unlikely that his new daughter-in-law would get a promotion anytime soon now with her close ties to 1PP. "Well maybe the house will keep her busy and she won't mind as much," he said optimistically as he dried the last dish.

"I hope so," Jamie said as he let the water drain and rinsed out the soap bubbles. They reminded him of Eddie; she loved bubbles for some mystifying reason. They fascinated her. It was one of the quirky things he adored about his wife. He'd missed her at dinner today, but was glad she hadn't been there to see Danny's reaction. He knew his brother would adjust sooner or later, and he wanted her to be happy about the move and not concerned with family issues. "Let's pray that she can paint, at least," he added with a straight face.

"Hey, let me remind you my specialty is window trim... freehand, no tape," Frank grinned.

Jamie had to laugh at the image of the police commissioner in a painter's cap. "I may just take you up on that, Dad. I really might."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie arrived home to a darkened apartment. He set the leftovers he'd brought home on the counter and went off in search of his wife; finding her sleeping soundly sideways on top of the covers on their bed, still wearing her shoes. He decided against waking her, and instead pulled a light blanket out of the closet and gently covered her before making his way back out to the kitchen to put the food away in the refrigerator. He grabbed a beer and a notepad and settled down on the couch in front of the TV with his laptop to do some research for one of the consulting jobs he'd accepted. It was several hours later before he heard Eddie stir as she shuffled down the hallway.

"Geez, Reagan," she grumped, "you could have at least taken off my shoes."

He smiled as he looked up. "I thought you looked cute that way," he said. "Besides you were really out of it and I didn't want to wake you. You okay?"

"Yeah, it was a quiet shift. I'm just really hungry now. Do we have any salad left? Your rabbit vibes must be wearing off on me. All I could think about was lettuce all day long."

Jamie regarded his wife with more concern. Eddie ate vegetables, but salad greens were definitely not her favorite thing, certainly not something she normally craved while on shift. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" he quipped. "Do you have a fever?"

"Ha ha, Reagan. What a funny man you are," she shot back as she rummaged around in the kitchen, pulling a bag of mixed greens and dressing out of the fridge and dicing up some of the chicken leftovers from the day before. "I'm fine. Just tired from all these shifts and my back hurts from sitting in the RMP all day. How'd things go at dinner?"

"Good," Jamie replied. "Pop told everyone about the college trusts and the house."

Eddie looked over to judge his reaction. "And..." she prodded.

"It was fine," Jamie insisted. "Danny was a little put off but he'll come around."

Eddie rolled her eyes a little behind his back and had a comment of her own hanging on the tip of her tongue but she held it. She wished her brother-in-law would be a little more supportive upfront of his younger brother sometimes, however it wasn't his style. It always took him some time to accept things, but when he did he was usually in their corner. She decided to let the obvious slide this time, as it wasn't worth it. From the looks of it, Jamie wasn't prepared to wind himself up about it anyway.

"So what do we do now?" she asked instead.

"You're absolutely sure you want to go through with it?" Jamie questioned as he put his work down and closed the laptop. "It's a huge commitment."

There was a long pause. "I'm in if you are," Eddie replied. "I know it's more of a financial undertaking on your part, but I'll do what I can. There's something about that house, it just felt like home, albeit a dirty, dusty one. With a cat. Let's not forget the damn cat. It has to be right if I'm willing to accept living with that."

"Hey," Jamie said, "It's not my money, it's ours, and I think the whole reason Gramps thought of us was because of you. He told me that you remind him of my Grandma Betty when she was younger... so full of spunk and sass. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, Janko. He wouldn't have ever offered it to us if I was with anyone else." He paused for one last time before the decision was final. "I'll call him tomorrow. Ella has agreed to what the planner came up with so we'll meet with them and see what needs to be done to push this through as quickly as possible. Apparently the news wasn't great with the doctor yesterday and she's looking to be ready for hospice sooner than later."

"Oh, no. Poor Mrs. Peterson," Eddie frowned. "Do you think she would like some company? I'd like to stop in and see if I can help her. I don't want her to feel so alone anymore."

Jamie smiled and got up to hug her, "And that is the reason I love you, Edit Katalin Janko Reagan. Why don't you call Pop and go with him tomorrow morning since you are working swing this week. He's been sitting with her during the day lately. I think it would be nice for her to get to know you a bit. And don't forget to say hello to Bear."

"Bear?" she tilted her head until it hit her. "Oh, God. The cat."

###

The next few weeks flew by in quick succession. Mrs. Peterson's failing health tacked a note of urgency onto the proceedings and all of the paperwork for the house was processed in record time as the Reagan family pulled in some necessary favors. After meeting Ella initially with Henry, Eddie spent a great deal of her free time with the older woman when she wasn't on shift; sitting with her to talk and cleaning and brightening up the space she was living in. By the time she was ready to leave for hospice and the final papers had been signed, the two had become quite close. Eddie was deeply saddened to say goodbye to Ella and promised she would take good care of everything for her, including her beloved pet, who thus far refused to even show himself again if Eddie was in the house. The closing date coincided with anniversary of Jamie's accident the summer before. Their lives seemed to have come full circle in the past year. They celebrated the event with a quiet candlelight picnic on the floor of the living room in their new home waiting for the electric to be turned back on.

Jamie stared at his wife as he sprawled out on the blanket. The illness that had been rampantly spreading through the 12th for several weeks had spared her, and thankfully appeared to have run its course. Her shift schedule had gone back to normal, but she still seemed more run down than he would have liked to see. He knew the night was somewhat bittersweet for her as she had seen Mrs. Peterson off the day before and that had affected Eddie greatly. Jamie himself had been busy with all of the paperwork, and things at work had cranked up as he had been assigned to monitor the mugging case out of Danny's squad at the 5-4. There had been three more incidents over the past weeks and a few of the victims were making noise about suing the city and the NYPD over their failure to arrest the person involved. His older brother hadn't been exactly happy to see that he caught the case either, so tomorrow's dinner was apt to be a little chilly again.

"Any regrets, Janko?" he asked as he looked across to her.

"No," she smiled as she stretched out on her back and stared at the ceiling. "I feel like we're home now. How about you?"

"None," he countered. "I've always told you I want to be where you want to be, so if you are happy here..."

"I am, Jamie," she broke in. "For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. The last year with you has been amazing. I couldn't ask for more..." she paused. "Well maybe a little light would be nice. When does the electric get turned on?"

"Monday," Jamie answered as he rolled over and looked up at the dark light fixture. Eddie had been anxious to move in but he needed to rein her back a bit. They were on a month-to-month lease at the apartment and there was a lot of work to be done on the house first. "The roofers are scheduled to be here on Wednesday. Once that's done we'll see where we're at but there's a ton of stuff that needs to be cleared out first. I'm afraid it's gonna be at least another month minimum, Ed."

"Okay..." she conceded as she bit back a grimace while another small muscle spasm racked her lower back as she lay flat on the floor. She had been having them off and on for the past few weeks, but that one was a little stronger than before. "Time to get back to yoga class," she thought, "before I start moving heavy boxes around."

Jamie reached over to grab her hand as the two of them lay on the floor, enjoying each other's company and relaxing after the whirlwind of events of the past few weeks. Little did they know that their rollercoaster ride up was set to hit a free fall just a few days later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean you're here to interview Detective Bryce?" Danny bristled as Jamie walked into the squad room at the 5-4 the following Wednesday morning. "You do realize he's one of the good guys, right? Or did you switch over to IA when I wasn't looking? I mean it's been a little hard to keep track of what your position is lately. Did you make it to Deputy Commissioner yet?"

"Can it, Danny. I'm just doing my job," Jamie retorted as he put his things down on the table in the squad's box, his own gold shield flashing on his hip as he took his jacket off. "We've got a complaint from one of the alleged perps arrested during the sweep while Bryce was working the mugging case so I need to investigate. That's all, end of story. This whole thing is turning into a PR and legal nightmare for the department. We're full swing into the summer tourist season and this guy is still running around on the loose. Dad's taking a lot of heat, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in charge of running interference for the Commissioner now too," Danny bit back. He was fully frustrated with the case by this point and none of the leads he and Baez had run down panned out. He'd been on overtime for weeks and his own sergeant had been barking at the entire squad lately, so the last thing he needed was for his little brother to be here reminding him of that fact.

"Just ask Detective Bryce to come in here, Danny," Jamie said evenly, refusing to be drawn into anything. It had been his new approach to dealing with his brother lately, but he couldn't help but add a little jab anyway, "And quit taking my being here so personally."

"He's entitled to a PBA rep you know, before you interrogate him," Danny snapped as he left the room, still angry.

"Noted, Detective," Jamie replied back as he rolled his eyes and sat down. "Today is sure starting off in a fine fashion," he thought to himself as he pulled his papers out of his bag.

###

Eddie and her partner Mark Wilson were patrolling the Lower East Side district near the epicenter of the mugging incidents later that morning. The two had been paired for nearly a year now, ever since Eddie had returned to duty after Jamie's illness. Their partnership had seen a few ups and downs over the last six or seven months, especially after the events of the Denison case came to light, but they were back on track now and enjoyed working together. Wilson could see though that today Eddie wasn't exactly up to par.

"What's the matter, Reagan? Buyer's remorse setting in already?" He still had to mentally check himself not to use her maiden name of Janko since her marriage to Jamie in February.

"No Mark," she answered. "Still completely happy with the house. Well I will be when we actually get to move in. I'm just not feeling great today, and my back is hurting again."

"Maybe you're finally coming down with that bug that was running through the precinct. You were one of the sole survivors not to catch it before," he noted.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied back distractedly as her eyes lit on man sitting in the shadows on a bench near the wooded park they were passing. He seemed to be studying an elderly lady as she was unknowingly making her way down the street towards him. "Stop! Mark! Over there! Check out the guy on the bench. He fits the description of our mugger and look how he's watching that woman!"

Wilson quietly parked the RPM at the curb on the other side of the street. "You could be right, Janko," he said, forgetting himself in the moment.

"Should we call it in?" Eddie asked as they continued to observe the situation.

"I don't know..." Wilson started to answer just as the man leaped to his feet and pulled the hapless women into the bushes near the bench.

"Call for backup! That's him!" Eddie yelled as she threw her car door open and ran across the street. "Police! Freeze!" she yelled with all her might as she came upon the man punching his helpless victim who was lying prone on the ground. The perp never turned around, but instead scrambled quickly to his left in an effort to get up and run. He was met with a flying kick to his shin that knocked him down flat and Eddie was on him instantly, driving her knee into the small of his back and wrenching an arm behind him. Wilson stepped on the man's other shoulder and between the two of them he was subdued and cuffed in no time. Eddie sat back breathing heavily as her partner drug the struggling man to his feet and handed him off to the two backup officers that had just arrived.

"Get him in our car, and get a bus here for the victim!" Wilson barked as he caught his breath. "Nice work, Reagan," he smiled as he turned around to congratulate his partner. He was stunned to find her doubled up on the ground, clutching her stomach and grimacing in pain. "Eddie! What is it?" he yelled as he kneeled at her side. "Let me see! Are you hurt? Did he get you with something?" There was no weapon to be found and Wilson was shocked to see blood on Eddie's uniform. He grabbed his shoulder radio. "12-Edward, Central. I have a 10-13, officer down at my location! Roll a second bus forthwith!" he ordered as he tried to ease his partner down to the ground.

"Oh, God! Wilson. It hurts!" Eddie cried as she rolled to her side in a ball. "I don't think the perp touched me! I don't know what's wrong!"

"It's okay, Eddie. Look at me!" Wilson ordered. "Look at me! You're going to be fine, okay? Whatever it is the docs will fix you right up. I promise," he said as he took her hand. "You just hold on." It was only a few minutes before the medics showed up to rush both women to the hospital.

###

Jamie had just arrived in the conference room in his father's office at 1PP for a debriefing on the serial mugging case with Deputy Commissioner Miller when the first word was relayed through Lieutenant Gormley of the arrest of a possible suspect. Frank entered the room with DCPI Moore and the five men and Detective Abigail Baker took a seat to await further news, each of them hoping that the end to this summer's siege was in sight.

Gormley's phone buzzed just a few minutes later and he anxiously picked it up. "They got him!" he said as he pumped his fist, "Two officers out of the 12th bagged him as he was attacking another woman." The look of jubilation on his face was quickly replaced by shock, however. "Say again," he replied in disbelief as he turned around and held the phone closer to his ear.

"What is it, Sid?" Frank asked with that familiar sense of dread sinking into his heart.

Jamie caught the tone in his father's voice and instantly stopped breathing. He knew the second he saw the Lieutenant's face what the answer to that question was going to be.

"10-13, one of the officers is down on scene," he paused before he looked up and confirmed what Jamie already knew. "It's Officer Reagan."

Without hesitation, Jamie immediately dropped everything, his phone bouncing off the floor as he knocked the chair over while he stood up to race to the door. He was met with his father's hands and a full body block as Frank grabbed him before he could make his escape. Garrett was suddenly gripping his shoulders from behind as well. "Hold on, son," Frank said as he held him firmly, pushing him back a few steps. "Whatever's happened I will get you to her. I promise." Jamie was just about hyperventilating by this point, having forgotten to draw breath at all until now. Frank looked back to the Lieutenant. "What's the situation?"

"Unknown, sir," Gormley replied. "The perp was unarmed. Officer Reagan collapsed after he was already subdued. Both she and the victim are en route to St. Victor's."

"Okay, Jamie. Look at me," he demanded in a deep voice, giving his son a little shake to ground him. "Look at me. Did you hear that? He was unarmed," Frank's throat was tight as he looked into the frightened eyes of his own child. _"He was unarmed,"_ he repeated, willing that information to somehow register in the back of Jamie's panicking mind. "Whatever it is, it's not _that_ ," he emphasized, knowing full well where every Reagan's thoughts went upon hearing that call. Joe had been a 10-13 at one time too, with four bullets in his chest. "Now let's get you to her. Baker, have my detail waiting downstairs, please." His dedicated assistant was three steps ahead, having already called for the SUV as she dashed into the entryway to clear the elevator. Frank and Garrett each held tightly onto one of Jamie's arms as they guided him down the hall. He was numb and still not responding. Gormley followed closely behind, having grabbed Jamie's phone and messenger bag off the floor. He handed the items to Garrett before the doors closed. "Sid, stay here and monitor the suspect's situation with Chuck." Frank commanded. "We'll call as soon as we know anything." With his free hand he was pulling out his phone to warn Linda so she could be waiting as Eddie was brought into the ER.

"Yes, sir," Gormley responded as he and DCLM Miller watched as the doors closed in front of them. "Godspeed," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Since_ _ _lawslave_ (and a few others now) asked so nicely in the comments, and the whole reason I started writing these fics was because I enjoyed reading their stories, I decided to post a bonus chapter this afternoon. ****It's not for everyone**** Please skip ahead to Chapter 8 tomorrow if you have a trigger for pregnancy loss. So sorry if you do, I hate to post a spoiler on the top but I've been there and didn't want to hit anyone with it out of the blue. :-(_

* * *

Linda was waiting with two teams of doctors and nurses as the ambulances pulled up to the Emergency entrance. The first rushed the elderly victim back to the trauma bay. She had remained unresponsive since the incident with suspected head injuries. Eddie was awake but still in a great deal of pain when she caught sight of her worried sister-in-law's face. She looked tiny under the blankets and oxygen mask as she was unloaded. "Linda," she gasped as she pulled the mask off her face. "My stomach really hurts."

"It's okay, Eddie," Linda tried to reassure as she took her hand. "We'll figure out what's wrong. Just hold still. These are the best doctors I know." She followed the gurney as it was wheeled back to a treatment area and Eddie was transferred over to a bed.

Dr. Amelia Robertson immediately took charge as she assessed her patient. She had been a no-nonsense emergency room trauma doctor for many years, and there were few situations she was not prepared to deal with. She quickly noted Eddie's vitals as well as her other symptoms, the most obvious being hard to miss as the nurses removed her clothing. Dr. Robertson called for blood to be drawn and several other tests to be run, and then turned to look Eddie in the eye as she palpated her abdomen.

"Officer Reagan, My name is Dr. Robertson," she started. "I'm going to ask you a few questions now. Okay?" She continued when Eddie nodded. "I understand you were arresting a suspect when your pain started. Were you struck anywhere in your chest or abdomen?"

Eddie shook her head no. She was overwhelmed and beginning to worry what Jamie's reaction to this was going to be. She continued to grip Linda's hand and tried to sit up a bit on the bed so she could reach for her phone in the bag on the nearby table and call him, but was snapped back to attention with the next question.

"Could you be pregnant?"

Eddie's eyes widened, and she again shook her head. She panicked a little then thought back over the past month. "No," she said finally. "I can't be. I just had my cycle two weeks ago. It was light and a little late but that happens when I'm stressed. My husband and I... we just bought a house and I was working a lot and... we're careful. We're not trying yet." She paled and looked up at Linda who raised the bed to make her more comfortable. "I would know, right? It can't be that?"

"Eddie, honey, the doctor just needs to rule everything out. It's one of the first things we look at whenever a women with your symptoms comes into the ER," Linda assured as Dr. Robertson began to set up the ultrasound.

"Rule out what?" a shaky voice asked from the doorway. Jamie had found some composure and walked right past the front desk and into the treatment area when he'd arrived. He had spent many long hours in this very emergency room with various perps and victims while on patrol for five years, and knew his way around almost as well as Linda did. No one was going to tell him to sit down in the waiting room for news on Eddie. Frank didn't even try. He had seen that look on his son's face before and knew it was of no use. He just prayed that whatever it was, his youngest would be able to handle it when he found her.

Dr. Robertson gave Linda a knowing nod and his sister-in-law made her way over to block him. "Jamie," she said gently as she put a hand on his arm. "You can't be back here. Eddie is in good hands. Let the doctor examine her."

"Rule out what?" he asked again more forcefully, taking a step closer. "I'm not leaving, Linda," he said stubbornly in a low rough voice that left little doubt that he meant what he said. "I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong with my wife."

"Please let him stay," Eddie begged as she looked between the doctor and Linda. "Please?"

"All right Mr. Reagan," Dr. Robertson relented. Even in his work suit she now recognized Jamie as a longtime officer from the 12th, and doubted there was anything she could say or do to make him leave short of calling security. Even that would probably not work, she reasoned, given the set of his jaw.

Jamie quickly made his way over to Eddie's far side and took her hand, reaching down to kiss her forehead. He was thankful to find her alert, although he could clearly see the pain lines on her face and the tears in her eyes. "What is it, Eddie? Tell me." He questioned and then looked up at the doctor when his wife had no answer forthcoming. "What's wrong?"

"Your wife is presenting with some internal bleeding, Mr. Reagan," Dr. Robertson said as she uncovered Eddie's abdomen and squeezed some gel on it, pulling a familiar machine over to the bedside. "We're going to ultrasound her belly and see if we can determine a cause." Jamie held Eddie's hand tightly in his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders in support.

"She thinks I'm pregnant," Eddie finally blurted out all at once as if she had been holding back her breath, and it was time for Jamie's eyes to widen in shock. That hadn't even been on his radar to this point.

"What?" he gasped.

"We need to rule that out before we go ahead to look for another cause," Dr. Robertson explained as she was carefully positioning the wand. It only took a few more seconds before the source became apparent. "And there it is," she said pointing to the screen where a little black blob came into view and then disappeared back and forth in an undulating pattern as the doctor searched for the right vantage point. She clicked to make some measurements. "About seven weeks," she offered quietly with pursed lips. Jamie knew that look and it was never followed with good news; his heart plummeted with a silent wrenching ache and Linda put her hand on his back to steady him.

"A baby?" Eddie asked in wonder as she looked at his face, which had gone ghost white as all the blood washed from it. His eyes were riveted on the doctor and none of this was making sense; her head was spinning. This couldn't be right. Jamie squeezed her hand harder. He would have taken a bullet straight to the chest in that instant to erase the doctor's next words.

"There doesn't appear to be a heartbeat," Dr. Robertson revealed as she sadly put the equipment down. "You are having a miscarriage, Mrs. Reagan. I'm so very sorry."

Eddie just sat back against the pillow and blinked, wondering if this was some kind of joke or colossal nightmare. She'd gone from a hero cop for taking down one of the city's most wanted to this in the space of less than an hour.

"You're sure?" Jamie managed to finally choke out.

"Yes, the images are clear Mr. Reagan," the doctor affirmed. "We'll run some other tests to be positive, but there is no real doubt."

"How could this happen?" Eddie found her voice again and it was shocked and angry. "How could I not know?" she asked. "I never missed anything... I never felt sick... not really, just tired from working so many hours. My back hurt a little..." The tears started to well as the truth of the situation began to hit her. "I didn't know! We weren't trying yet! Was this my fault?" she cried and began to shake as Jamie held her tight.

"No, no," Linda tried to assured her as she rubbed her leg under the blanket. "Eddie, honey, this happens in about twenty percent of all pregnancies in the first three months. Sometimes there are no signs and you can have bleeding that looks like your normal cycle at first. There's nothing you could have done, okay? And in most cases there's no reason you won't be able to go on and have a successful one later on when you're ready to try again."

"Mr. and Mrs. Reagan," Dr. Robertson followed, "I want to give you a few minutes to come to terms with this news and then I will be back to discuss the options. I am going to recommend some medical intervention in this instance, but you will have a choice. And once again, I'm so very sorry," she said as she left the area.

Linda pulled a stool over to the bedside for Jamie to sit on which he gratefully accepted. His adrenaline was spent and his knees were weak. She gave him a firm hug and a kiss. "I'm so sorry, guys," she breathed, "but you're going to get through this together. I know you will."

"Linda," Jamie's voice broke, thick with emotion. His chest was in knots and he needed to remind himself again to take each breath. "Can you go let Dad know what's happening? Tell him to try to keep it quiet though, please. He's in the waiting room."

"Of course," she said softly as she turned to leave. "I'll be back in a little bit. You just let me know if there's anything else you need." Linda paused at the doorway, glancing back to see Jamie leaning in and holding Eddie close, kissing her forehead and whispering to her as she rocked and let the tears flow into his shoulder at full volume. She prayed the two of them would be able to cope in the weeks and months to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dad, Sean keeps putting his hand on my side of the car," Jack whined as they were on their way to Sunday dinner. The unrest soon escalated to sounds of slapping and punching in the backseat.

"Boys!" Danny yelled, clearly irritated. "Knock it off, NOW!"

They drove along in an uncomfortable silence for a while. "Have you talked to your brother yet?" Linda asked softly, not wishing to bring the full conversation out in front of her sons. "Are they coming today?"

"No, um, I don't know, Lin," Danny said quietly. "I kind of doubt it, but I haven't seen him since I dropped his car off the other day and he didn't say much. Dad's been over a couple of times and he said that they're really not up for extra company yet. Eddie's mom is staying with them for a few more days."

Danny thought back to the other day at the hospital. Jamie had come out after a couple of hours and sent them all home, telling them that everything was over and the doctor had given Eddie something to help her rest; they were keeping her overnight for observation and would be releasing her in the morning. His demeanor had been very flat, and he had remained starkly reserved, keeping a wide distance from the family and refusing to get close enough to anyone for any physical contact, but he had managed to hand over his keys and thank Danny for offering to bring his car over from the parking garage at 1PP in the morning so he could drive Eddie home.

Danny purposefully turned two blocks earlier than usual onto the street that ran past Henry's old house. He hadn't been by that way lately and it was shocking to see how far the property had declined in recent years. There were signs of progress though, as a large dumpster was sitting in the driveway and the building was sporting a brand new roof. Jamie's car was parked on the street out front.

"He's here," Linda said, as the boys started in on one another again in the back seat. "Should we stop?" Danny pulled the car up to the curb.

"I'm not sure," he said as he tapped the steering wheel nervously. "Why don't you take the boys over to Dad's and let me go in alone. I'll walk back if I need to."

"All right," she agreed, "but you know how your brother is, he's probably not eating well. See if you can get him to come to dinner. He needs our support, although I know he doesn't want it right now."

"Okay, Lin," Danny replied as he reached over to give her a kiss. "I'll do my best."

"Just remember he's hurting too, Danny," Linda said through the window after she slid over to the driver's seat. She waved to him as she pulled off down the street.

Danny turned back to the house and took in a deep breath for courage. He felt guilty about the way he had treated Jamie since learning about this move, and wasn't sure what kind of reception he would receive from his brother after what he and Eddie had just gone through. He walked up to the front door anyway, finding it locked with no answer to his knocking. He could hear intermittent noise coming from inside so he walked around back, pushing his way past the overgrown shrubbery as he followed the walks to the fence gate which was standing open. The back door to the porch was ajar and Danny could hear the sounds of an electric sander inside. When he walked up the steps he could see Jamie, covered in dirt and wearing an old Property of Harvard cutoff t-shirt with a dust mask, goggles, backwards NYPD baseball cap and headphones blasting classic rock. Danny had to suppress a smile. On another day he would have been tempted to snap a photo to show around the precinct. He'd never pictured the handyman version of his little brother before... the one who looked very much like a young husband and father now. The thought was bittersweet. He waited in the doorway until his raised hand caught Jamie's attention before making his way inside.

Jamie shut the sander down, then pulled off his safety equipment and headphones. Danny could see by the pale complexion and dark circles under his eyes that Linda had been right; his brother was not looking after himself very well.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked as he sighed and wiped his brow, clapping the dust off his clothes.

"We were just driving by to go to Dad's for dinner and saw your car out front," Danny hedged. "Linda dropped me off. I wanted to see what you were up to."

"You never turn down this street, Danny. You always make a right directly onto Harbor View from 8th. You probably haven't seen this place in years."

"Busted," Danny thought. The kid was turning into quite the detective after all. He smiled. "You're right, I was nosy and took a detour to drive past. I didn't lie about the rest of it though; I did see your car, and Linda did drop me off." He walked over to see what Jamie was working on. "Is this Grandma's original table?" he asked as he ran his hand down the sanded wood.

"Yeah, looks like it. Pop must have left it behind. A lot of the original furniture is still here. I found this buried under a pile of crap in the dining room. It was all scratched and stained and I wanted to see if I could save it or if it had to go in the dumpster. I thought maybe Eddie would like to keep it..." he trailed off as he grabbed a beer bottle from the window ledge and walked out to sit on the back steps.

"It looks good," Danny said to empty air as he turned around to find his brother missing.

"How is she?" he asked when he finally tracked Jamie back down and sat next to him.

"Okay, I guess," Jamie said sadly. "It was just such a shock, and she's still blaming herself for not knowing. The doctor said that it looked like things hadn't been right from the beginning though... it was inevitable, but she hasn't accepted that yet," he paused to take another swig of his beer. "I mean we weren't ready for any of this. I don't know what to say to her." He knocked some dirt off the step with his foot. "She got out of bed this morning and wanted to spend the day with her mom, so I thought that was a good sign. Then she got mad and kicked me out of the apartment and told me I was hovering too much." His frown returned as he looked around the neglected back yard. "She didn't want me there so I just came here."

"Looks like you're shouldering a fair share of blame yourself, Jamie," Danny said pointedly. "There is none, you know. These things unfortunately just happen sometimes. You have to give her some time and space, she'll come around."

"I should have known something was wrong with her, Danny. She's my wife," Jamie said softly. He paused, chewing on his lip. "She feels like God gave us something and then changed his mind and took it back. Maybe I do too."

"That's not possible," Danny said as he looked over at his brother. "It's not. Between you two bleeding hearts you've saved more puppies from the pound than any other people I know. You deserve only good things back, and you're going to make terrific parents when the time is right." He frowned at Jamie's downturned expression. "I mean it, kid. You've always had a stronger faith than me, you've got to keep it now."

When he received no response, Danny changed tactics. He wanted to keep his brother talking so he could get him to agree to follow him up to their Dad's house for dinner. He knew Jamie needed his family more than ever right now. "You know, I always thought it would look great if Pop had turned the porch into a sunroom and put on a nice deck right over there. You could have some great barbecues back here in the summer."

Jamie sighed and took the distraction bait, knowing full well what his brother was doing; it was classic interrogation protocol... keep the perp talking at all costs. "To which you would be automatically invited, right?" he replied. "Have you seen the inside of the house, Danny? I'm never going to get it all done. I promised Eddie we could move in next month. It will be a stretch to have just a few rooms livable. Now you want me to add more renovations?"

"I could help," his older brother replied, pleased that he still had Jamie at least involved in the conversation now. "I used to work in construction, you know."

"Danny, you sold aluminum siding in Jersey for Uncle Al for one summer. That hardly qualifies as being in construction."

"Well, let me show you," Danny said. "I'll give you a hand around here until you guys get moved in. The best part is I work for beer, even that cheap stuff you're drinking. You got one for me? Call it a retainer. Then we're going to get your butt over to Dad's house for a shower and dinner. You need to get cleaned up and eat something." He stood and walked back towards the door.

"There's one left in the fridge, it's almost cold," Jamie called after him absentmindedly before he remembered something important. He turned to yell, "Danny! Wait! Before you go in there watch out for the..."

"JESUS CHRIST!... WHAT THE HELL is that thing!?" his older brother shouted from the kitchen, as he was met with an unexpected furious furry reception.

"...cat," Jamie finished. "Good job, Bear," he added wryly, with the first hint of a smile on his face in days.

"Aw goddammit! He made me spill the last beer!"

###

Jamie returned to his apartment with a heavy heart that evening, having spent a few hours with his family at dinner to pacify them before excusing himself and driving home. Above all, he just missed his wife, his Eddie, the one he could flirt and laugh with. The one he loved with all his heart and soul. The one who was fascinated by bubbles, and had been missing underneath a broken shell since that 10-13 rolled across the radio.

He found his mother-in-law, Eva Janko, sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. Eddie's mother had arrived the morning her daughter was released from the hospital and had insisted on staying with them since, camping out on their sofa bed in the living room. Jamie was grateful for the support she was showing, something that Eddie didn't always have enough of growing up, but he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with her constant presence now. He needed some space alone with his wife. There were a few things he learned from his father at dinner today that she needed to know. He gave Eva a tight-lipped smile as he went to the refrigerator to put away some groceries he'd stopped to buy at the bodega down the street.

"She's asleep," Eva remarked as she turned the page. "You were gone a long time today."

Jamie pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the comment as he closed the refrigerator door, but managed to wipe his face clean by the time he turned around. He was not going to add one iota of a problem to Eddie's plate right now, at least not one involving her mother. He was determined to stay on the classic gentleman course as long as it was necessary. He'd had a good relationship with the older Janko woman thus far and didn't want to spoil it. He knew tensions were running high on all sides, and Eva had decidedly put a good deal of the blame for this situation on him. She'd never approved of Eddie's decision to become a police officer, and felt that she had been under too much pressure at work lately. Jamie was forced to face the facts; at the moment he was the poster child for the root of all NYPD evil in Eva's eyes.

"Yeah, I was working at the new house most of the day until my brother hunted me down and talked me into dinner at my dad's. Guess I lost track of time," he brushed it off. "Were you able to get her out today?"

"Yes, we went down by the Williamsburg bridge for a bit of shopping and lunch at the cafe a few blocks from here. I think it was good for her."

"That's great to hear," Jamie remarked, relieved that Eddie had left the apartment. He had to suppress the strong urge for a fist pump, however, when he heard Eva's next statement.

"I'll be leaving to go back to Rochester early in the morning."

"Oh," he said, covering himself. "I know Eddie was really glad to have you here the past few days. I, um, really appreciate everything you did for her."

"Yes, well I hope you look after Edit. She's still fragile."

"I will," Jamie promised, the implied "duh" unspoken on his lips, and fragile was not a word he would normally pick to describe his wife. Right now he was mentally counting down the hours until the morning and wishing he had stuck around for dessert after dinner at the family home to kill just a few more minutes.

"Jamie?" The sound of that tired voice drove all of the other thoughts from his mind. He looked up to see Eddie padding sleepily down the hallway.

"Hey," he said brightly, flashing a warm smile and quickly walking over to embrace her. He gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you today. Your mom said you went out for a bit and had lunch though."

She gave him that half-smile look, the one with the big sad round eyes that killed him instantly from the inside out. "Missed you too. I'm sorry for earlier."

"Oh, yeah, no... don't worry about it. You know I get the exact same way when my family hovers around me. I should have known better," Jamie said quickly, wanting to put her at ease, and he wasn't exactly comfortable making up in front of his seemingly increasingly judgmental mother-in-law. Instead he went for the diversionary tactic Danny had used on him earlier. "Guess what I found at the house today?" He paused, hoping for a response but then continued on when one was not forthcoming, "Grandma Betty's old oak dining room table. It was buried under all of those boxes in the back room. It had some stains and scratches, but I was able to sand them out. I think it will look great once it's refinished."

"That sounds nice," Eddie said flatly with little interest.

"Yes..." Jamie trailed off. He usually didn't have to work this hard to have a conversation with Eddie. She was normally so vivacious and bubbly that he had to struggle to get a word in edgewise. He thought about telling her how Bear had used his patented blitz attack to scare the bejesus out of Danny but stopped himself, figuring that might be best saved for another day when the humor would be appreciated.

He glanced over at his mother-in-law. Twelve hours and counting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eddie awoke Tuesday to the smell of bacon and pancakes. At her insistence, her mother had left the morning before, and she spent the rest of the day in a depressed mood moping around the apartment. She glanced at the alarm clock on the side table and groaned when she saw it was 6:40. She was still on medical leave for the remainder of this week, but she knew that Jamie was planning on going back into the office today. Part of her felt guilty for being happy about that, about wanting to push him away, and the other part knew she would be terribly lonely sitting here by herself without him. He had handled her mother with kid gloves, and tried so hard over the past several days to be supportive of her no matter what she threw at him. She banged her head back up against the wall behind her in an effort to get a handle on her thoughts. She'd always been an emotional person, but this week's run of hormonal ups and downs was taking that to new heights it seemed. "Time to get a grip on yourself, Janko," she frowned as she sat up, slipped on some socks and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway.

Jamie was in the kitchen, oblivious to her as he was frying bacon at the stove with his back turned as she approached. He was a million miles away in his thoughts, and did not hear her come up behind him in her socked feet. "Hey…" she started to greet him as she touched his back and then watched in horror as her unexpected appearance startled him and he dropped the spatula into the pan, spattering a heavy amount of hot grease onto the thin skin of his bare wrist.

"OW, DAMN IT!" he cried out in pain as he hurriedly pushed the pan back off the glowing element and raced over to the sink to run cold water over the burn, offering a slew of other four-letter words in his wake.

"Jamie! I'm so sorry!" Eddie rushed over to him. "I'm so sorry!" she repeated. "Is it bad? Let me see!" she cried as she clutched at his arm.

Jamie reached around behind him with his left hand and grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay," he grimaced as he held his other arm underneath the faucet where a large angry red welt was already visible and threatening to blister. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Oh God, it's my fault," she cried as she saw the ugly mark and pulled away, slumping down on a kitchen chair. "All of this is my fault!"

"Eddie," Jamie sighed as he composed himself. "This was an accident. It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"Why can't you be angry with me?" she snapped. Suddenly this was about far more than a little kitchen mishap.

"What?" he asked in surprise as he looked over at her with his brow furrowed. "Eddie, honey, why would I be angry with you?"

"You should be angry with me!" she insisted, her blue eyes blazing. "I should have known! I should have paid more attention! If I did, none of this would have ever happened! It's my fault! Don't you get that yet?"

Jamie abruptly realized what the argument was really about now. He grabbed a clean dishtowel from the drawer and soaked it in the cold water, wrapping it around his arm as he came to sit down at the table across from his wife. She was balled up on the chair with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and was struggling to keep her jaw clenched so it would stop quivering.

"Eddie," he said gently, "are you angry with _me?_ "

"What?" her eyes flashed over to him, furious and sorrowful all at the same time.

"Are you angry with me?" Jamie repeated calmly. "Honey, the doctor told us that whatever happened was probably wrong from the start and that could have been why you didn't have a sense of what was going on. If that's the case, then there's a fifty-fifty chance it was my fault. I mean it took both of us to end up in this situation, so if I should be angry with you, then you have just as much right to hate me for it. Don't you think that's been running through my head since this happened?"

Eddie flinched at the word 'hate' and her eyes softened. She could never hate Jamie for something like this… something he couldn't control, yet that was exactly what she was expecting him to do. Some small part of her realized he was right, and she inched just a tiny bit towards forgiving herself. For the hundredth time that week the tears began running down her face again, but this time they were a little bit more cleansing.

"How can it be so hard to lose something you never even knew you had?" she sobbed as he came around the table and picked her up, carrying her to the couch where he could sit close to her.

"I don't know," Jamie said softly as he wrapped his good arm around and cradled her from behind. "I was so afraid, Eddie. When that 10-13 call came in and I was in my dad's office, all I could think about was you. I don't even remember how they got me to the hospital. And then when I saw you in the ER and the doctor brought that image up on the screen... before we knew… in that split second I would have jumped in front of a train to protect both of you. I guess we're just hard-wired that way. That was our child, Eddie, and it's okay to feel such a loss. I'm very sad about what happened, but no, I'm not angry with you. I love you and that's not gonna change, ever."

"What if it never happens, now?" Eddie turned her sad eyes around towards Jamie. There was that look again, the one he couldn't bear. "What if we can never have one of our own? My friend Marci went through this twice and gave up after trying for four years and her husband divorced her. You're like a kid magnet, Reagan," she said, thinking back to all the times on patrol when a frightened child had latched onto Jamie no matter what the situation was. "Little ones run to you all the time to protect them. They trust you and your family is so important in your life... what if I can't give that to you?"

"You are my family, Edit Katalin Janko Reagan," Jamie said as he rested his forehead against hers. "You're my family and the most important thing to me right now. We'll cross that bridge when it comes… if it comes...together, as partners all right? If something doesn't happen one way when we're ready to try again, then we'll find another. I promise you." He sat with her like that for several minutes until he felt some of the tension ease out of her body. "Now, how about we get the first aid kit and get me fixed up. I'll drop by Danny's later and have Linda take a look at my arm if it gets any worse. Are you going to be all right here alone if I still go into work this morning? Pop's gonna stop over at lunchtime. He's worried about you and wouldn't take no for an answer this time."

"Yes," Eddie said, nodding with a little bit of newfound conviction as she pulled herself back together, "I think I'm going to be okay."

"That's good to hear," Jamie said as he drew her back in for a kiss. "We have some stuff to talk about tonight. Dad told me that you and Wilson are up for commendations for catching that mugger, but we can discuss that later, all right? I love you Edit Reagan, now don't you ever forget that."

###

As promised, a solid knock was heard on the apartment door at exactly noon. Eddie peeked through the keyhole and smiled when she saw Henry standing outside. She quickly unlocked the door to let him in.

"Hey, there's my girl," he said as he came in carrying a bag from his favorite deli. "I've got pastrami from Neils and a chicken club from Townsen's; your choice."

"Aw, Pop, that was so nice of you," Eddie smiled. "I'll take the chicken... I know how much you like the pastrami."

"You got it," he said as he set the bag down on the counter. Eddie grabbed some plates from the cabinet and joined him at the table.

"So I take it you were able to get Jamie out of the apartment and off to work this morning," Henry observed as he started to eat his sandwich. He did not miss the shadow that passed over Eddie's face before she answered and explained the events that occurred. It felt good to talk about it with someone who appeared neutral; her mother had been quick to not so subtly criticize Jamie for every action he took. Eddie thought that was probably the result of her parents' own troubled marriage and her father's actions, but it was hurtful anyway.

"Sweetheart, he would never blame you for something like this," Henry said finally. "There's no one to find fault with in these situations. Trust me, I know," he added sadly. He continued when Eddie tilted her head questioningly at him, "Can I tell you a secret? Something that Jamie doesn't even know?"

She nodded, entranced.

Henry pulled out his wallet and thumbed through a back pocket, sliding out a folded sepia photo of a smiling little boy. "I just shared this with Francis not too long ago; something his mother and I kept from him all these years. This is Peter Christopher, our oldest son. He died from leukemia when he was eighteen months old, just a year before Jamie's father was born."

Eddie put her hand up to her mouth and looked at Henry with wide eyes. "How... how did you?"

"How did we get over it?" Henry finished for her. "We didn't Eddie, you don't ever, really. Betty tried to hide it away, and I went along with it because that's what she wanted, but we never really got over it. Once Francis was born she decided she didn't want any more children, but I thank God everyday that we tried again after we lost Peter and had another, otherwise there would have been no Danny or Erin, Joe or Jamie. I'd be alone right now, maybe still sitting in that house you bought all by myself just like Ella was."

Eddie grabbed Henry's hand across the table after they talked for a few more minutes. He had given her a sense of great peace. "Thank you," she whispered as she gave him a small smile. "I love you, Pop."

"Love you too, sweetheart," he said. "You're stronger than you think, Eddie. You're gonna be just fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Harvard, can I see you in my office?" Renzulli yelled down the hall with a smirk. He was glad to see his old boot back at the 12th, although he knew Jamie was only there to check up on his wife who had returned to work after her leave. Eddie was playing house mouse for the next few tours under her sergeant's orders, and in typical Reagan fashion, it was proving to be an adventure keeping her confined. Jamie gave Eddie a wink as he dropped off a large coffee and Danish from her favorite morning food truck. "Duty calls," he grinned.

"So not fair," Eddie frowned as the phone at her desk rang again. "12th Precinct, Officer Reagan speaking, how may I help you?... Hold please while I transfer you..." She sighed, knowing how many times she was destined to repeat that line over the course of the rest of the week. She watched Jamie as he walked down to the sergeant's office and assumed the discussion would be centered on her. She and her partner were scheduled to receive commendations during a ceremony at the end of the week, but Wilson had been acting a little off ever since her return to duty a few days ago. She couldn't decide if it was because he was uncomfortable talking about what had happened to her, or if there was something else he was worried about. She drummed her fingers nervously on the desk, prepared to be more than a little miffed if Jamie found out the reason before she did.

"Come in and close the door," Renzulli ordered from behind his desk as Jamie entered. The older man smiled as his former partner placed a large coffee and blueberry muffin in front of him. "You remembered, kid. I'm touched."

"Straight black Colombian, one cream on the side. Any kind of muffin besides banana. Hard to forget, Sarge."

"What the hell happened to you arm?" Renzulli asked as he eyed the heavy bandage on Jamie's wrist. "Can't you ever keep yourself out of trouble? Or is that how they're treating you up in legal? Ready to put your transfer papers in and hit the street with me again?" Renzulli asked, his eyes sharply observing Jamie's reaction.

"It's nothing, Sarge. Just burned myself at the stove... but some days I'd almost take you up on that," Jamie admitted. "Most of the time I'm glad to be where I'm at. I like knowing what I do makes a big difference for everyone on the job, but I do miss the street."

"Yeah, well you've sure taken to that appointment. Your father's got to be really proud to have you up at 1PP with him..." Renzulli hedged, it was tough for guys to talk about this stuff. "Listen, Jamie... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about... you know, what happened to you and Eddie." As her commanding officer, Renzulli was privy to the real cause of Eddie's collapse. Everyone else, with the exception of her partner Mark Wilson, had been told that it was minor abdominal trauma suffered during the arrest. Given the predominantly male environment she worked in, she felt more comfortable letting it slide under that guise. "You know if you ever need anything, Harvard... my door's always open."

"I know, Sarge. Thanks," Jamie said, biting the inside of his cheek hard to keep his composure. It was still impossible to talk about it without doing that.

Renzulli sensed his discomfort and quickly changed the subject. "Well, I was actually gonna give you a call for another reason. I uh, hate to ask, especially now, but I need a favor from you, counselor."

Jamie eyed his old sergeant critically. The last time Anthony Renzulli needed help he had gotten himself upside down with his bookie over some gambling debts. "Sure Sarge, anything for you."

"Well, it's not really for me," the sergeant admitted. "My old partner from the 3-5, Bill Jeffers, he passed a couple of years ago from cancer. Worked the pile back when the towers came down and was never right after."

"I remember. Sorry to hear that," Jamie replied, listening carefully.

"Yeah, well I don't know if I told you, but Bill had twins... a son and daughter with his wife Alice. She's gone now too. Early onset Alzheimer's. Anyway the two kids are in their twenties now and have always been a little on the wild side, but I promised Bill I'd try my best to knock them in the right direction if I could since there's no one else left to give a damn. The boy, Brian, I got him enrolled in the current academy class. He's settled down with a girl and due to graduate come September. His sister, Jayne... she went her own way with her latest boyfriend, and he wrapped their car around a telephone pole upstate last weekend after a night of binge drinking. They were both gone before the first unit rolled on scene. Left behind her little girl, almost three now. No father in the picture."

"Jesus," Jamie sighed.

"Well, Brian's the only family that little one has anymore. He's taken her in but could use some help making sure all of the paperwork is in order so she gets all of the benefits that are due. I hate to ask, Jamie, but I was wondering if you could meet with him and take a look. Maybe give him some advice. He can't afford to hire anyone at this point, you know what it's like as a cadet and rookie..."

"Sure," Jamie said. "Just give him my cell number. I haven't done much probate work but I'll find someone to help him if I can't."

"I appreciate that," Renzulli said. He pursed his lips and moved the coffee over to the side. "There's one other thing. About Eddie and Wilson."

"I know already," Jamie admitted. "He's been on the Sergeant's list for a good while now, and his appointment's finally come through with this commendation they are getting." He looked Renzulli in the eye. "Dad told me last weekend, but I... I was waiting for Wilson to talk to Eddie about it. It's not my place. They're partners."

"Yeah, well she's going to have a new partner once she's cleared to go back out on patrol," Renzulli said. "Wilson's being transferred to the 5-4. I might pair her up with Walsh for a few weeks, but I'm considering making her a TO for a new boot coming out of the academy class." He watched Jamie's expression carefully and noted the look of reservation that sat there. Jamie much preferred if his wife rode with an experienced backup. The thought of her out on the streets with a fresh rookie was unsettling, especially after everything that had happened recently. The shock on Gormley's face when that 10-13 was called had taken years off his life.

"You'll need to discuss that with her. I can't make that call, Sarge," Jamie said a little tightly; he knew what Eddie's reaction would be if he started making choices like that for her. "It will be her decision."

"Yeah, okay," the sergeant agreed, nodding with a frown. "I just figured I owed you the heads up on that since you were here. I'll be talking to her later today."

Jamie braced himself for what was sure to be an eventful evening.

###

"Did you know?" Eddie demanded the minute she walked in the door after shift. "I mean, of course you knew... what with the Reagan family great wall of blue knowledge over all things NYPD. When were you planning on telling me?"

"About Wilson?" Jamie hedged, as he looked up from his laptop, trying to work out which bit of news his wife was more upset about. He'd been nervously preparing himself for her reaction all afternoon.

"Yes, about Wilson. About him and this training officer thing. About all of it!" She threw her bag down on the floor and stood in front of Jamie with her arms crossed. "You obviously had a nice chat with Renzulli today, so why am I the last to know?" she demanded.

"It wasn't my place to tell you about Wilson. You two are... were... partners," Jamie said. "That was his call."

"Yes, well he just assumed that my husband would have shared that little tidbit with me, and don't give me all of that chain of command crap."

"Wasn't my place, Eddie," Jamie insisted. "Just like it's not my place to tell you what to do about the training officer deal. At least Renzulli talked to you about it. If you recall I was kind of blindsided when you walked out of the precinct that night three years ago. I thought you were joking when you said you were fresh out of the academy. Then two minutes later we rolled on that 10-13. I didn't even have time to think about it."

Eddie reflected back to that night which seemed so long ago, and yet was as fresh as yesterday in her mind. She flopped down in the chair. "A couple of weeks ago I thought my life was perfect... now everything's messed up," she said dejectedly. "Almost everything," she corrected herself when she saw the hurt look cross Jamie's face. "I told Renzulli no about being a TO, I'm not in a good place right now. He's giving it to Walsh. I'll be riding with Sutter from now on."

"Eddie, I wasn't in a good place either when my opportunity to train came up. That was right after Vinny," Jamie said as he got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was secretly relieved that Eddie had passed on the assignment, but he didn't want her out on the street with anyone while she was doubting herself either.

She was quiet as she considered that point. Sometimes she forgot that Jamie had lost his former partner in the shooting at the Bitterman Houses. As time had gone on he'd walled that experience off from her, not that he'd ever really talked about it all that much. Eddie remembered the reports of the incident though, as she had been in the academy at the time and it had been front page news for weeks, what with the mayor being shot directly after Vinny was killed and all. "I know why Renzulli offered me the TO position anyway," Eddie stated. "I'm stuck in the same situation you were, aren't I? No one is ever going to put me up for a promotion to detective because I'm a Reagan now, right?"

Jamie leaned on the breakfast counter and looked at his wife. "No, probably not for a while," he answered honestly. "Not only is Dad the Commissioner, but I'm at 1PP now too. If anything it's going to be even harder for you." He paused for a minute to let that sink in. "I'm sorry for that. It's not about whether you're a good cop or not."

"Yeah, well Matt Palmer was bragging all up and down the precinct today that he's made detective already, and he'll be at the ceremony on Friday. He's from my class. I... I mean we... we had twice as many felony collars as he did when I rode with you." Eddie picked up a throw pillow from the chair and did just that, heaving it against the wall in frustration. "This is all so NOT fair!" she yelled.

"Hey, how about I treat you to a night out at Anton's," Jamie asked, trying the distraction route again. He had always been able to settle Eddie down before with the offer of her favorite restaurant. "It's two-for-one wing night and we can stop at the house afterwards. I want to show you how nice the table looks." Jamie was growing concerned that she had shown no interest in their new home since the incident. Each month they stayed at the apartment would double their expenses and they really couldn't afford to do that for any longer than necessary. He was already behind in his efforts to clear out the refuse. Danny had offered to help him spend the upcoming weekend pulling up all the old carpeting so that the original oak floors could be refinished. He knew she was having a difficult time coping with everything that had happened, but he needed Eddie to be back on board with the move soon.

"Not interested, Reagan," Eddie sulked as Jamie's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. "Who's Brian Jeffers?" she asked as she scanned the caller ID.

"Jeffers..." Jamie blanked as he was concentrating on his current situation. "Oh, crap. I need to take that. He's a new boot coming out of the academy that Renzulli asked me to do a favor for."

"Well here you go then," Eddie said, throwing the phone at Jamie with a little more force than necessary. He was grateful to snag it out of the air before it hit the counter. It was his favorite of all-time and they didn't make this model anymore. "I'm going to take a bath," she stated, "and before you ask, no I don't want company."

Jamie sighed as he watched her retreat and slam the bedroom door. They were in for the long haul if she passed on Anton's. He hit the answer button on his phone, "Hi Brian, this is Jamie Reagan. Sergeant Renzulli told me you would be calling..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello? Anyone home?" a familiar deep voice boomed through the nearly empty living room. Jamie had redoubled his efforts in the past few days, working several late nights to clear as many areas as he could so the carpet could be pulled while he had help. He was grinning as he came around the corner with his arms full of boxes and saw his father standing in the entryway with jeans and an old NYPD t-shirt on.

"What brings you here, Commissioner?"

"I heard you were hiring today," Frank said with a smile as he looked around the home he'd grown up in, remembering the way his mother had cherished it. There was still a long way to go, but he could see that Jamie had made a lot of progress in the past few weeks. It was troubling that Eddie was not here again though. He knew his daughter-in-law was still having a difficult time, judging from her drawn look at the ceremony the day before when he had awarded her and Wilson their green and blue bar commendations for their actions in capturing the serial mugger a few weeks ago. However, it was good to see his son with an easy smile on his face again. Frank knew the last several weeks had also been hard on his youngest, and that Jamie was one to put everyone else in front of his own needs, so he had thrown himself into caring for his wife and tackling this project largely by himself while he worked out his own grief privately. When Danny had mentioned what the brothers' plans were for this weekend, his father decided he would join in to get an honest read on where his son stood.

Jamie had to laugh when he saw Danny peek cautiously around the corner as he followed his father in. "What's with you, big brother? You look like you've seen a ghost, or was that a bear?" he snickered. "Don't tell me the great Danny Reagan is afraid of a little puddy tat."

"Bear, they call the damn thing Bear," Danny griped nervously to his father as he stepped into the room. "That's because it's not a cat, it's a freakin' grizzly cub."

"Yes, well you've never had the easiest time with children or animals, Daniel," his father observed. "You know they can sense your fear, right?"

"Pardon me if I don't share that particular part of the gene pool with you and the kitty whisperer over there," Danny sniped, knowing that Jamie and Frank had inherited the same natural ability to put innocents like kids and animals at ease. "It's those damn puppy eyes," Danny muttered under his breath.

They spent a productive morning, and by the time the afternoon rolled by the floors had been cleared and were ready for the crew to sand and finish during the coming week. Jamie had ordered a pizza and the three were sprawled out exhausted on the living room floor eating and sharing a few beers.

Danny looked over at his father in disdain; Bear was lying perfectly still, content to be next to Frank as he sat on the landing steps, his long thick tail twitching slowly back and forth in an even rhythm as he napped. With a little research, Jamie had discovered he was likely a Maine Coon-bred, which explained his impressive size, and he had proven to be very gentle with the exception of his unique initial meet and greet method. His father had even offered to take the cat home for the week so that he was out of the house while the floors were being done.

"So kid, how's Eddie doing now?" Danny asked. "She hasn't been around at church or Sunday dinners lately and I heard she's losing her partner too. Saw him meeting with the CO over at the 5-4 yesterday."

"She's coping," Jamie admitted with a frown, "but it hasn't been easy. She's had a lot of stuff thrown at her in the past couple of weeks. It's been hard on her."

"She'll come around," Frank advised while absentmindedly stroking the cat's silky ears. "It's hard for a woman to experience something like that; a man can't necessarily relate," he said. "At least that's what your mother told me."

Jamie looked at his father quizzically. "Mom?"

Frank glanced at his son and figured it was about time he shared one of his own secrets. "You know Harbor View wasn't our first house right? Your mother and I had that small four-bedroom cape cod down on Sullivan first. We bought this place after I was promoted to Major Crimes, about a year before your mother got pregnant with you. Did you ever wonder why we would have looked for a house with only enough bedrooms for the children we had if we were planning on having more? Or why there was such a big gap between you and the others?"

Jamie peeked at his brother to see if he would offer any insight, and then answered, "Not really. I just figured I was a surprise I guess."

"You were unexpected, but not in the way you think, Jamie," Frank explained. "Your mother wanted all of her children to be close in age. She had two early miscarriages right after we had Joe and the doctors told her she would never carry another baby to term so we thought we were done."

Jamie sat back at that revelation. Danny had a pensive look on his face. He had been old enough to remember that dark time in the family history. His mother had been depressed for months. "I never knew," Jamie said softly. "How'd you deal with it? Eddie's afraid we'll never have one of our own now."

"We were in a different place then, son. We'd already had your brothers and sister. It was a sad time, but not quite what Eddie is fearing... that she'll never be a mom at all," Frank offered. "Then when your mother got pregnant with you, we had to hold our breath waiting for the worst to happen the whole time. It never did. You were born a little early but you were healthy and fine. After that we felt like our family was complete, even if it did cost me a new addition... you were an expensive little bugger," he laughed. "But it's also a big part of the reason she was determined to keep you away from the family business. You were special to her."

"I guess you can never be sure of what's coming," Jamie sighed. "Renzulli asked me to help out this guy, Brian Jeffers. He's due to graduate the academy in another month and his twin sister was killed in a car crash so he's responsible for his three-year-old niece now. No other family. I met with him the other day and I've filed to see if I can get him some relief since his dad passed from cancer after being on the job and working down at the towers, but he's got a long road ahead," he admitted.

"Bill Jeffers," Frank commented. "I remember him. He and Renzulli were partners back in the day. I didn't realize his son was a cadet."

"Yeah, Renzulli is trying to look after him and the little girl," Jamie explained. "Couldn't do the same for the sister."

"Well, you let me know if there's anything I can do for them," Frank offered. "We take care of our own." He paused as he regarded his son, "Eddie will be okay, Jamie. You both will. You just need to let her grieve and keep trying to get her focused on something to move forward with. Let's plan on having another family work party here next weekend. We'll get everyone including Nicki and the kids. You should be ready for some paint in the other rooms by then. Once she's here with all of us, we'll have her feeling more like herself... you'll see."

"Sounds like a plan, Dad," Jamie sighed. At least it was a plan, he thought. At this point he had run out of other options.

###

Jamie was just finishing up with his weekly paperwork in his office the following Friday afternoon when his phone buzzed with a new text message.

 _Anton's tonight? My treat._

He smiled and quickly replied back.

 _Sure, meet you there. Might be late with the construction around 1PP. Traffic's deadlocked._

A long-awaited construction project to add onto the parking garage structure was ramping up and workers had spent the day establishing new traffic patterns around the office. Jamie could see packed, unmoving lines of cars on the street outside and reconsidered the notion Eddie had teased him with about carpooling to 1PP with his father. He doubted the Commissioner would be forced to sit in it waiting. This was scheduled to go on for months. May as well get used to it, he thought.

After a bit of a rough start to the week, Eddie had begun to perk up just like his father had assured him she would. She and Jamie had reconnected intimately again, and while there were still patches of sadness reflecting around her at times, going back out on patrol with a new partner had been enough of a change to take her mind off things. Her smile was back and she was actually looking forward to the next day when they had arranged for the whole family to come over and tackle some of the last projects that needed to be done before the house was more or less ready for them to move in. As a single couple they only really needed the kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a single bedroom to get started. The floors had been refinished and looked just as Frank remembered when his mother had kept them spotless. The next week was reserved for moving out of their apartment. By the end of the following Friday they would be officially at home in Bay Ridge.

Finally, he thought, the rollercoaster was heading back up. As fate would have it, there were still a few more bumps left in store before they got to the very top.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jamie was balancing bags of supplies as he unlocked the front door to the house in the early morning light. It was going to be a long day and he was eager to get a head start on things before his family got there. There was a whole trunkful of paint, drop cloths and brushes to bring in. After that was taken care of, he busied himself setting up a ladder in the kitchen; it was his intention to finish putting the last coat of paint on the ceiling before anyone else arrived. He had carefully covered the cabinets and tile floor the day before. Eddie was out at the local grocery store stocking up on enough snacks and drinks to feed a small army.

With everything ready to go, Jamie plugged in a bluetooth speaker on the counter, bumping the volume up for good measure, and flipped through the music library on his phone. Feeling more introspective and less like his usual classic rock self, he settled on one of his favorite modern groups, The Fray, and clicked play. When the mellow song "Happiness" came on, he thought it was a good omen for the day. The haunting chords echoed through the near-empty house.

 _Happiness was just outside my window  
I thought it'd crash blowing eighty miles an hour  
But happiness is a little more like knocking  
On your door, you just let it in..._

He was humming and singing to himself, bobbing along as he rolled the paint on the ceiling when Eddie walked into the entryway. She had to stop and smile at his silly off tone melody. "Some choirboy," she thought to herself.

 _Happiness damn near destroys you  
Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
So you tell yourself, "That's enough for now."  
Happiness has a violent roar_

 _Happiness, it's like the old man told me  
Look for it and you'll never find it all  
But let it go, live your life and leave it  
Then one day you'll wake up and she'll be home..._

Jamie looked down and caught Eddie's eye with his big goofy grin. She was laughing and shaking her head, never more in love with him then at this very moment. There was only one Jamison Henry Reagan like this in this world, and Eddie felt blessed in that moment that he was all hers.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said. "You're... well you're something else to watch. Any louder at this hour though, and the neighbors will be calling the cops."

"I know," he smirked as he jumped down to the floor. "I think my happiness just walked through the front door, though," he said as he toned it down and came over for a kiss while taking some of the grocery bags out of her hands. The two of them had emptied Eddie's car and were nearly done putting everything away when Danny arrived and Jamie's phone started ringing. He grabbed it off the charger to silence the music, glancing at the screen and frowning when he saw Brian Jeffers on the ID again. "Ah, not now," he griped as he flashed the phone towards his brother. He'd already taken numerous calls and met with the young man twice before, but he was finding him to be increasingly impatient and jittery when it came to waiting for typical red tape delays. He had mentioned the situation to Danny yesterday, seeking advice as to whether or not he should contact Jeffers' academy instructors. Jamie didn't want to jack the guy up any further, but he also didn't want a seemingly overwhelmed rookie turned loose on the streets in a few weeks either. He promised to review things closer to graduation if the guy hadn't settled.

"No good deed goes unpunished, little brother," Danny observed.

Jamie rolled his eyes and answered the phone. If it wouldn't be for Renzulli this kid would have been kicked to the curb already.

"Hello Brian," he said as he walked outside to the front porch for some privacy. "What can I help you with?..."

Danny read his brothers body language through the glass storm door and could tell that Jamie was frustrated and unhappy as he checked his watch and rubbed the back of his neck while he was looking around. Finally he shook his head and ended the call. "I'm sorry, I gotta go into the office for a little bit," he explained as he came back inside. "Brian has something he's insisting he needs to show me that won't wait. He sounds a little wired. I'm gonna have to call Renzulli to reel him back down. This isn't happening again. I'll be back as soon as I can, Ed. I promise," he added as he kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys and badge to get into 1PP.

"You want me to come with you?" Danny asked. He hated dealing with irrational people and his big brother spidey sense was tingling.

"No, he's basically harmless," Jamie said as he was nearly out the door. "Just stressed about the paperwork and needs me to explain it to him. Should take fifteen minutes, tops. I'll be back in an hour and twenty or so. Just help Eddie set up the paint for the bathroom. Erin said she'd be here around eight or nine to work on it."

###

Traffic was light and Jamie made good time as he drove uptown towards 1PP. He remembered to make a left earlier than normal to avoid the extended one-way lane now wrapping itself around the plaza, and turned into the south side of the parking garage to pass through the only open entrance. He could see some of the heavy construction equipment that had been brought in to start the project. "This is going to be a nightmare come Monday morning," Jamie thought to himself. Maybe he could talk to his supervisor about telecommuting for a few days a week.

The garage itself was a virtual ghost town this early on a Saturday morning and Jamie quickly drove towards his designated spot on the lowest level out of habit when in reality he could have parked anywhere. He was not surprised to see Brian Jeffers' car already sitting nearby in a guest spot next to the stairwell, given the urgency in his voice during the phone call. Jamie pulled up and got out of the car, clipping his badge on his hip and searching his pocket to make sure he had his keycard ready to open the security door. Brian, in the meantime, was rooting around in the backseat of his little Nissan. Jamie's eyes widened as he watched Jeffers pull a sleeping little girl out of a car seat, but then he reminded himself that the young man had few options at this point for childcare so he shouldn't be surprised that he'd had to bring his niece along to a meeting on a weekend morning.

"Hey, you need some help?" Jamie asked as he offered to carry the small backpack Jeffers had pulled out with the child.

"Yeah, I do," Jeffers said as he turned around. His voice was strained and he was shaking. His pallor was sickly white. Jamie thought it looked like the guy was coming down after being up all night on a bender.

"Brian, what's the hell's the matter with you..." Jamie started, and then was surprised to find himself with a small sleeping toddler deposited in his arms instead.

"Take her," Jeffers said hoarsely, pausing to unbuckle and pull the car seat out of the vehicle. "Her name's Kaylin. Tammy, that's my girlfriend... was I guess... she, uh left me last night. Said she couldn't handle it. I can't do this by myself. The kid didn't sleep at all since yesterday, just cried the whole damn time. I don't know what to do with her. You have to take her. I can't do this, I'm not ready to..." he trailed off without looking at Jamie as he jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Brian! Whoa! Stop! Seriously, you can't do this! Just come up to my office and I'll call child services and get you some help. You don't want to do this, man!" Jamie said, as he ran next to the car for a few steps, stunned at the events that had just unfolded. He looked down at the little blond-haired girl now stirring in his arms in disbelief, as Brian drove off in a cloud of exhaust to climb up the ramps up to the north exit, ignoring the signs that indicated it had been closed and blocked for the construction. He had literally just dumped his only living relative off with a virtual stranger.

"Stupid!" Jamie shouted angrily after him. "You can't even get out that way!" He knew he sounded childish but this was a ridiculous situation that he was completely unprepared for. There were rows of traffic spikes up there that would prevent the car from turning around. The jerk deserved some flat tires if he tried. He vowed to track Jeffers down and have a private one-on-one with him as soon as he figured out what his game plan was.

"Renzulli, you are so going to owe me for this," Jamie muttered, gritting his teeth as he picked up the child's backpack off the ground and slung the strap over his shoulder while he kicked the cheap car seat up against the wall. He reached into his pocket and swiped his ID card to open the door to the stairwell. The only thing he could think to do was to go up to his office and wait while the proper authorities were notified. This could take all day on a weekend when child services was normally short staffed. So much for getting things done at the house today. He pulled out his phone as he started to climb the steps, trying to figure out exactly who he would call first as he shifted Kaylin to his left hip. Her eyes were wide open now and fixed on him.

"Are you a daddy?" she asked in a tiny, raspy scared voice.

The last two things Jamie Reagan remembered before the earth violently shook and he found himself tumbling backwards in space was that question and the look in those frightened blue eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frank was sitting on the bottom landing of his own home, dressed in worn jeans and a faded work shirt while he was lacing up an old pair of tennis shoes. It felt good to drop the Commissioner mask every so often and just act like a regular guy... a normal father and grandfather getting ready for some weekend chores with the family. He heard Henry rummaging around in the kitchen packing some sandwiches to take over with them. Today was going to be a good day, he thought as he smiled. He was enjoying the chance to work on the old house and get his hands honestly dirty again.

Frank's joy was short lived though as his phone buzzed and he took note of the caller. G. Moore. Garrett knew better than to bother his boss at home this time on a Saturday morning unless it was urgent, and urgent things on a weekend were never good. Against his better judgment, he picked it up. "Damn it, Garrett. This better be important."

"It is Frank, there's been an explosion at 1PP," Moore revealed.

"What's the situation?" Frank asked automatically as he sat back. This day had certainly gone to hell in a hand basket, he thought.

"The contractors that were working on the parking garage addition hit a gas main that obviously hadn't been bled or shut off properly," Garrett said. "Major damage is confined to the parking structure. A few windows broken on the office building and the lobby. Initial report of five casualties among the work crew, three dead. Search and Rescue is headed in now, but thankfully there were hardly any people on site this morning. Frank… if this had happened on a normal workday…"

"Understood," Frank replied, relieved at that fact. "Send my detail and keep me updated. I'll change and head in now." He ended the call as he walked up the stairs then dialed Jamie's cell to let him know he wouldn't be coming over. "Pop, I need to go down to 1PP," he called out to his father. "There's been an explosion at the construction site."

"Bad?" Henry asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Three dead," Frank replied. "They hit a gas main. Could have been worse. I've got to go and handle it." He frowned when his youngest son didn't answer and hit another speed dial number instead of leaving a voicemail. He knew Danny had planned to be at Jamie's house bright and early to help before leaving for Jack's afternoon soccer game. His oldest picked up immediately.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Danny, there's been an explosion at the construction site next to 1PP. Gas main. There are three fatalities. I've got to go down there. Tell Jamie I'll have to see him later, he's not answering his cell."

"WHAT?" Danny's tone struck Frank as being odd for the situation. He sounded choked and scared.

"I've got to go down there…" Frank started again, puzzled.

"Dad, Jamie left to meet that Brian Jeffers guy at his office like forty-five minutes ago! He's at 1PP now!" Danny gasped. "He's not answering?" Frank's heart hung for a second on the news and he could hear Eddie in the background demanding to know what was wrong. The poor girl couldn't catch a break recently.

"Danny, listen to me," Frank commanded as he tried to calm his son. "Garrett said the three were all from the construction crew. At least two more of them injured. He said the office building was fine except for some broken glass. I'm sure Jamie's okay, he probably just ran out there to help… that's why he's not picking up his cell." He could tell from the silence that his words had done nothing to quell Danny's anxiety. "Try him again. I'm on my way over now, I'll pick you both up."

###

Reality hit Jamie instantly when a white-hot pain seared through his left shoulder as it met with the unforgiving concrete floor. He had instinctively curled his body around the child in his arms as debris rained down around them, and he was relieved to feel her wiggling and fighting his grasp when the commotion ceased. She was finally successful in her efforts to free herself and squirmed away as he quickly took inventory of his own body before coughing and struggling to prop himself up by the wall he had come to rest next to. Shoulder, most definitely broken, left arm was useless, something up with his right ankle, duller than the pain in his arm so probably just bruised or not busted as badly. Head still attached and in one piece thankfully, hadn't seemed to connect with anything solid either during his trip down the stairs or from all the stuff that had fallen down around them… fortunate, he thought, as there were some sizeable chunks of concrete lying next to him. Jamie groaned as he looked up at the metal steps he had just tumbled down. Danny was going to have a field day with this, but before he worried about that, he needed to figure out what the hell had just happened.

He glanced around the small dusty space they were enclosed in and noted intermittent light showing from the ground floor walkway two stories above them. That was a relief. At least it meant they had an eventual way out and that fresh air was not a commodity.

Jamie turned his attention back to his young, frightened companion as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. She was tiny and a real lightweight for her age, making him wonder exactly what kind of care she'd had in her short life, and she was now shoved up against the furthest wall regarding him with a familiar look... the one with those sad round wide eyes he couldn't bear. She was clearly scared, but appeared to be okay from all outward appearances with the exception of some small superficial cuts that sent little rivulets of blood down the side of her head. For some reason, Jamie found that sight far more nauseating than the waves of pain shooting from his own broken shoulder.

"Hi baby girl," he said softly as he tried to make contact.

Big, crystal blue eyes blinked back but there was no other acknowledgement that she'd heard him other than the tears that were now making tracks down her dirty face.

"Kaylin?" he tried again, remembering her name from the paperwork. "Kaylin, my name is Jamie. Are you okay sweetheart? Do you hurt?" he asked, but again there was no immediate response.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the standoff was broken. "Are you a daddy?" she whispered her question, and Jamie immediately felt his heart split inside his chest; with the shock of the situation he had imagined he was hearing things earlier. It was completely torn though when she continued softly, "Uncle Bri say I go get a new mommy and daddy today."

Jamie took a deep shaky breath; well that explained it. Gee, thanks again, Uncle Bri. There for a moment he thought... well honestly he didn't really know what he thought anymore. It was unnerving, to say the least, given the circumstances. He swallowed hard before replying. "No, I'm not a daddy yet, baby, but I'm a policeman like your Uncle Brian is going to be, though," he answered in a quiet voice. "That is if I don't wring his effing neck for him first," he muttered under his breath just before he remembered Brian had been driving in the direction of construction, which Jamie could only assume had been the cause of the explosion. Maybe there was no effing neck left to wring, he realized.

"You don't look like a pwiceman."

Smart kid. Given the fact that he was still in his old painting clothes, Jamie had to agree. "I am though, baby," he said, pointing to his hip with his good hand. "Here's my badge, see? My name is policeman Jamie." Kaylin had inched just a tad closer to look when they were both startled by a buzzing noise somewhere over near where the little girl sat.

My phone, Jamie realized with relief, it must still be in one piece. He sat forward to reach towards it but decided that wasn't such a good plan as a new wave of pain hit and things started spinning a little.

"Kaylin, sweetheart, can you please go over there and get my phone for me? Pretty please?" he asked as it lit up with Eddie's ringtone. She was probably wondering when he was coming back about now. He knew his wife was going to panic when she heard about this, and he was desperate to let her know he was basically all right and to ask her to get help down here for them.

The little girl solemnly regarded him for another minute before scrambling over to the left and pulling the phone out of a dusty pile. She shyly approached Jamie and handed it to him, remaining by his side. "Thank you, baby," he said as he took it from her, grateful to see that her trust in him was growing. They were going to need each other until someone could get them out. Another call was coming in, this time from Danny. They must have heard, he reasoned. The screen was cracked pretty badly, but looked to be still functioning. Unfortunately when Jamie tried to answer the incoming call or dial out he found that many of the buttons were unusable. He played with it for a few more minutes before he hit one spot and held it down, hoping the speed dial would still work.

He smiled at Kaylin as he heard the call connect. "I tell you what sweetness, right now we're going to call my daddy, and he's going to get us out of this mess, okay?"


	14. Chapter 14

_A bit of a longer chapter for your reading pleasure today. Thanks for all of the reviews! They are very much appreciated! Only two more to go after this one!_

* * *

Chapter 14

Frank answered on the second ring. He was in the SUV with Danny and Eddie, and his driver was speeding towards the scene with lights and sirens blazing. "Jamie, thank God!"

"Hey Dad, you probably already know this, but something just blew up near 1PP."

"Yes, I got the call," a relieved Frank answered as he sat back in his seat. "The contractors that were working on the parking garage addition hit a gas main. The office building is fine except for some broken windows. Five casualties on the ground so far, though. Three fatal. All workers. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean for the most part. I think, but we're kind of stuck down here."

"Stuck? Stuck down where? Where are you? And who is we?"

"North stairwell lower garage level. I've got a three-year-old little girl here with me." Jamie explained as calmly as he could. "I was supposed to meet her uncle in my office to go over some papers; Brian Jeffers, that's the cadet I told you about, but he was waiting for me in the garage and just dumped her off with some of her things and left. I was headed upstairs with her to call you when it hit. There's a lot of stuff caved in above us but we're okay for now. I think it's all settled. I see light at the top. We have air. I just can't climb up there carrying her right now, there's too much debris in the way and I got knocked down a few stairs. I've got a busted shoulder for sure and a sprained ankle too maybe. Nothing else though. Kaylin is fine except for some scratches. We could sure use some help getting out of here, Dad."

"We're on our way, son. I'll have search and rescue to you in no time. Hang tight."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jamie said forcing a small laugh although his eyes were watering a bit from the pain and dust. He didn't want to scare anyone. Not the little girl that was staring at him or his wife who had been through hell and back lately. "Tell Eddie I'm not going to be able to finish painting that ceiling for a little while."

"Tell her yourself, she's right here."

"Jamie? Oh, God! I don't believe this is happening! Please tell me you're okay!" Eddie yelled into the phone. Jamie had to move it a few inches away from his ear. Her shrill voice echoed in their small concrete cavity. He knew she was upset, and that he needed to keep talking to her to calm her down while making sure Kaylin settled too. Not an easy thing to do with Eddie shouting on the phone and a sleep deprived toddler confined in a small dark scary space with an injured, bleeding, crying stranger. This had to happen today of all days. He looked at the little girl in front of him with the big tired blue eyes blinking from behind an unbelievably dirty face; she was watching him expectantly from a few feet away. He successfully put the phone on speaker thinking conversation might soothe both of them. May as well try to kill two birds with one stone since he was left with few other options.

"Hey, I'm all right, lambchop. I swear. Just a couple of little booboos. Right Kaylin? Come here sweetheart. I'll be fixed up in no time. Ed, honey don't worry," Jamie said, as he shifted over gingerly to make room for the exhausted and scared child who curled up next to him. "She's being really brave, Eddie. She even got my phone back for me so I could call you."

"Why her name lambchop?" Kaylin asked sleepily as she yawned and snuggled up closer to Jamie's chest. Eddie's heart melted at the innocence of the question and she relaxed. Jamie's strategy was working on both of them.

"Her real name is Edit Katalin, that's almost just like yours, isn't it baby girl?" he said, balancing the phone on his propped up left leg as he wrapped his good arm around her. "I usually call her Eddie or Janko, but sometimes I call her lambchop because it makes her laugh and she likes it. Believe it or not, but she's a police officer too and she's my wife. You just take a nap and the firemen will come to get us out of here soon. Okay?"

"'Kay," came the tired reply. "I like lambchops and kitty cats but I scared of the fire man." Her voice broke and the tears were starting to roll down her cheeks as she was softly crying again.

"Mmm," Jamie said thinking fast; he was desperate to comfort her and running out of ideas. "How about I tell you a story about my kitty cat until they come then? His name is Bear... that's just like a teddy bear for little girls named Kaylin you know, 'cause he loves kids and he's all soft 'n stuff. Whenever a big, bad mean man comes along though, and makes fun of his little sister or brother, like when they might fall down the stairs or something like that and get a booboo, well then Bear turns into a great big hungry grizzly bear that stands ten feet tall with shiny white teeth, and he makes the bad man spill his drink on the floor before he chases him out of the house and down the street until he says he's sorry for what he's done..."

"Watch it, kid," a low voice growled over the phone. "You're not the only one on speaker you know, and I'm thinking you might need the big, bad man's help to move all of your stuff out of your apartment this week if you have a booboo."

"...but then Bear turns back into a nice soft kitty cat, and everyone lives happily ever after again," Jamie grinned. Kaylin's eyes were closed. She had drifted away almost instantly.

"Quick thinking there, Reagan," Eddie's voice cut in softly. She had composed herself and caught on to what Jamie was doing as her police training kicked back in. There was a scared little girl with him that needed to be comforted. "You sure you haven't done this before? Putting a kid to sleep I mean… If I hadn't heard it with my own ears, I wouldn't believe it... but I would pay money to see you do it again though."

"I'd switch to a video call if I could, but that would probably scare you," Jamie laughed softly and kept talking. "We're pretty dirty down here. Wait, see if I can take a picture of Kaylin to show you." He snapped a picture of the sleeping girl and was able to text it back. Another achievement for his beloved old phone, which had seen better days. Damn, it was going to be a real pain in the ass to replace it.

Eddie's heart broke when she saw the little face laying on Jamie's shirt. "Why did Jeffers leave her with you, Jamie? He really just left? How could he do that?"

"Yeah, I don't know. His girlfriend dumped him and I guess he just panicked. Said he couldn't handle it anymore. That was right before the explosion." Now that Kaylin was asleep he felt that he could share some of the more upsetting details. "Tell Dad to have them look for a blue Nissan in the garage near the closed exit. I doubt he made it out in time. He was driving straight towards the blast and that whole area was blocked off."

"So she's totally alone now?"

"Looks that way," Jamie said sadly as he tried to shift his weight to ease the agony in his shoulder without waking the little girl.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know," Jamie answered as a new wave of pain stabbed through his back. "I'll worry about it when we get out of here." he said tightly, trying to keep his voice even. "One thing at a time, Janko." He was very much looking forward to the drugs he knew were awaiting him at the hospital, but he was going to have to keep his cool until then. He had two people counting on him to do that at the moment.

Finally after a few minutes a welcome voice was heard from above, "Reagan, you down there?" It was Rick Fellows from one of the NYFD rescue squads. Jamie knew him well. They had worked many accident scenes together over the years.

"Yeah, Rick. Good of you to finally show up," Jamie teased as he sighed in relief. "Now how about you get down here and haul my butt out. I've got a special little one here that needs to go first though."

"Leave it to you, Reagan, to pick up a pretty girl in a place like this," Rick replied as he was shimmying his way through the debris to get to them. "Either of you hurt bad?" he asked as he finally slipped into the space with them.

"Nah, she's got a few scratches. I landed on my shoulder and busted it, maybe sprained an ankle. You wrap me up and I think I can follow you out with some help. I don't want to wait all day down here for you smoke eaters to clear a path to haul me out on a stretcher." He turned back to the phone, "I gotta go Eddie, and I'll be up in a few minutes. Love you."

"Be careful, Jamie," Eddie said. "Rick, you take good care of him for me!" she demanded.

Kaylin started to stir with the added commotion. She looked up and was frightened when she saw Rick reaching for her with his helmet and safety glasses on. "No! No! No!" she screamed as Jamie tried to hand her over to the firefighter with one arm. She was clinging to his chest for dear life. "I stay here! I stay here! Don't go away, Jamie!" she cried.

"Hang on," Jamie said to Rick as he tried to calm her. This certainly wasn't going to work. He found that his heart was racing with the sound of such fear in her voice, as he reached down to his belt with his good arm and unclipped his badge. "It's okay, baby. Here, you take this; it's special and makes you safe. When the fireman gets you outside, you can show them my badge and ask for my daddy and he'll let you hug him until I get out too. Okay, Kaylin? Then we'll go to the hospital together. I promise." Jamie was relieved to see that she trusted him and he was able to distract her. "Be a good girl. Wait 'til you'll see... my daddy is a great big guy with a funny mustache. He can show you his car with all of the lights."

Her frightened eyes were still on him, but Jamie was able to pass her to Rick without a fight this time. "It's okay, baby girl," he reassured, and then demanded softly, "Give her to the PC and no one else, understand?" He was feeling a protective surge well up inside of him suddenly and knew his father had a special way with children so would be able to soothe her in no time. "She's going in the bus with me."

"Got it," Rick said. "I'll be back for you in a minute."

"Counting on it," Jamie said as he sat back and relaxed.

Rick slowly retraced his steps as he made his way carefully up the stairwell and around the fallen debris while carrying his precious cargo. Kaylin remained quiet but she was trembling as he stepped out through the broken glass of the main doorway and into the mid-morning sunshine. She was blinking heavily in the bright light and hiding her face against his uniform while continuing to clutch Jamie's badge as Rick scanned the crowd. He immediately picked out the Reagan family standing off to the side and quickly walked towards them, waving off the medic crew that approached to take the toddler from him. "She's fine," he said. "She'll be riding in with Reagan when he comes up. I've got orders."

Frank was still dressed in his painting clothes as he stepped forward. Rick gave him a quick grin as he slid Kaylin around. "I've got a special delivery for you, sir," he said. "I was told to give her to you and no one else."

Frank regarded the dirty little blond-headed girl with a smile as he leaned down to speak to her at eye level. "Well who do we have here? Is your name Kaylin?" he asked softly.

Her big blue eyes opened wider at his imposing figure, but there was a sparkle in his eye and a tone in his voice that she immediately trusted. She pushed Jamie's badge towards him. "Are you pwiceman Jamie's daddy?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I sure am sweetheart," he replied.

"He said I could hug you before he gets out 'cause I don't have a daddy."

Frank's heart clenched at her innocent revelation, but he covered it with a big welcoming smile as he held his hands out towards her. "Well come here then," he said, "and give me that hug, and we'll wait together while the fireman goes back to get him." Kaylin hesitated and then reached out to crawl into Frank's grasp. He shifted her around and until she was settled and caught Rick's eye. There was an unspoken question asked; his own child was still in there. Eddie was standing nervously by her father-in-law's side with Danny.

"He'll be just fine, sir," Rick said. "Looks like relatively minor injuries. They were really lucky to have been in the bottom of the stairwell with those thick concrete walls when it happened, otherwise…" He paused to let that sink in before continuing, "He's conscious and alert. He must have whacked his shoulder pretty hard in the fall so he'll need a ride to the hospital. I'm going to immobilize his arm and he's determined to come out under his own power. We'll have to go slow; it might take me a few more minutes to get him topside."

"Understood, Rick. Thank you. Tell him we're all up here waiting for him," Frank said as he heaved a deep sigh of relief and subconsciously rocked the tired girl in his arms, her eyes were already closing. Frank Reagan had a special gift for putting little ones to sleep without a fuss.

Rick returned to the stairwell and cinched up another rope to take down with him. He wasn't exactly sure how much help Jamie was going to need. Any other victim and he would have insisted they wait and come up in the stokes, but he knew Jamie was a pretty good judge of the situation and it would have taken hours to clear a path big enough for that. He carefully lowered himself down, following the previous route and taking care to note whether there was any loose debris in the way. He found Jamie sitting in the same position with a small smile on his face.

"'Bout time, Rick," he kidded. "I was ready to take a nap. That little girl wore me out."

"Kids that age will take it out of you," Rick agreed as he began pulling some medical supplies out of his pack. "She's up sleeping in your dad's arms right now. He's in total grandpa mode. You and Eddie will have it made when you have a baby. Now let's get you wrapped up and out of here." He assumed the pained expression on Jamie's face was the result of the discomfort he caused as he quickly immobilized his arm with a sling and thick bandage and taped up his ankle to give him some support. He gingerly helped Jamie to his feet and steadied him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied, gritting his teeth a little. "Let's get this over with." He had no idea how innocent comments like that could cut to the bone after the experience he and Eddie had gone through. The two carefully picked their way up the stairwell with Rick coming up behind to help Jamie through the rough spots. They were both happy to see sunlight a few minutes later as they cleared the last line of debris. Eddie and Danny immediately ran up to support Jamie as he slowly hobbled over to the awaiting stretcher. "Thanks, Rick," he acknowledged as his rescuer reached out to grasp his hand before walking back to his truck.

"Anytime, Reagan. You take care now."

"You okay, kid?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Yep, just fine," Jamie said tiredly as he sat down. "Worn out though. I could use some water."

"Here," Eddie said as she handed him a bottle. She gently brushed some of the dirt off of his face and smiled. "There, you look a little bit better now."

"Only you, little brother," Danny said shaking his head, and reverting to his normal teasing mode, "would wind up taking a swan dive down another flight of steps. Do you know how many times in his life he's done that?" Danny asked while turning to Eddie and smiling in relief. "I've lost count."

"I had a little help this time, Danny," Jamie countered, "and a kid in my hands. It's not like I could let her go and break my fall or anything. Watch it, or I will sic the cat on you again. Where's Dad?"

"Right here, son," Frank said as he walked up still holding the little girl. "Time we get the two of you to the hospital to get checked out. I'll ride in with you. Danny, you follow with Eddie behind us in the SUV." Kaylin however had other ideas as she woke up and began squirming immediately.

"Jamie, Jamie," she cried, reaching for him.

"Just put her down here, Dad," he said as he scooted over on the stretcher while batting away the medic's attentions. He was frustrating her attempts to take his vitals, as he was not proving to be an easy patient, and she was halfheartedly threatening to sedate him if necessary. "I told you, I'm fine," he said as he turned back to his family. "I promised her she could go in with me when I got out. Eddie can ride with us." Frank couldn't suppress a chuckle as he watched the little girl velcro herself to Jamie's side. His son smiled as he looked up, squinting in the bright light, "At least I won't have to take a three day rip for disobeying my CO this time, right?" he joked.

"Unbelievable," Danny commented. "You sure we're related, Dad? 'Cause I could never hold a kid without making them yell, not even my own two."

Frank just shook his head. "That's because you have the attention span of a gnat, Danny," his father countered. "Children need more time to focus than that. You never let them settle."

"I've always said you were a kid magnet, Reagan," Eddie laughed in relief as she glanced behind her at the damaged structure and gave thanks while she followed them to the ambulance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mr. Reagan, it looks like you've been racking up some frequent flyer miles in our ER over the past year or so," the chipper intern noted as she read through the complete history on his chart. Out loud. Twice.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jamie agreed somewhat irritably, although he was left wondering who had deleted the part about him arriving DOA after a cardiac arrest the last time... "You would have certainly gotten a real kick out of reading that, _twice,_ " he thought sarcastically. She had become increasingly annoying to him though, by blathering on nonsensically in a nasal voice about everything else since he'd arrived, and he wasn't really looking for any more small talk at this point. Some painkillers would have been far more welcome, but what he really wanted was a few minutes alone with Eddie. They had been in the treatment area for more than an hour, and all the nurses and available residents had been busy with the two construction workers with severe traumas who had been brought in before him, so he had ended up alone with this newbie on the very first day of her ER rotation. He shot a hopeful eye towards his brother, willing him to call Linda so she could find someone else who would get on with this.

Danny read his mind. "Sorry, no can do, kid. She's taking Jack to his soccer game right now," he sympathized.

Kaylin was quietly sitting on the next bed coloring with Erin, who had hurried over to the hospital after dropping Nicki off to help Henry put away the open painting supplies at the new house; they had been abandoned in the rush to get to the scene. The little girl had been cleared of any injuries and cleaned up. Frank had just come in to tell them that Brian Jeffers' car had been located close to the blast area, just as Jamie suspected. The young man had not survived. Kaylin was a complete orphan at this point, and with that knowledge Jamie was entertaining a few thoughts that he wanted to discuss privately with Eddie. First he needed to rid himself of this chatty cathy, he thought. Ironically, her first name was in fact, Cathy.

"Well your x-rays are clear for your ankle but confirm displaced fractures in your clavicle and proximal humerus. You are going to need to go to surgery to have those set and some hardware placed," the young doctor observed. "Dr. Walker is our orthopedic surgeon on call, but he is currently busy in the OR with another patient. He advised that I can administer some pain relief while you wait."

"Hallelujah," Jamie uttered. His patience with this woman had been completely spent. "Now can I have a few minutes alone with my wife. _Please?_ "

"Sure thing, hon, I'll just get those meds on board for you," she said as she quickly injected a pre-filled syringe into his IV port before he had a chance to stop her.

Eddie had to bite back a grin as she watched Jamie roll his eyes and bang his head back on the pillow behind the intern's back as she drew a curtain around the bed. He glared at his brother who remained sitting next to him on a stool, "Do you mind?" he asked as a familiar warm feeling began to creep up his arm.

"No, uh, I'll take a walk over there," Danny said as he moved past Eddie. "You're gonna want to record this next part," he said quietly to her. "You have no idea what's coming when those drugs hit him. Trust me. It's classic. You'll be able to use this material against him for years."

"Eddie, honey, I need to ask you something important," Jamie interrupted impatiently. He knew he was fighting the clock now as things were becoming increasingly fuzzy. Just as Danny inferred, he'd always had strong reactions to IV pain meds and it was only a matter of minutes before he would be high as a kite and totally incapacitated.

"What is it, Jamie?" she asked as she walked over and stood next to the bed, rubbing his good arm. It had been a little disconcerting for her to end up back in this same area of the ER so soon after her own incident, but she had done her best to push those thoughts away as they waited for Jamie and Kaylin to be looked after.

"I um, well I was wondering if you would consider... I mean, because there's no one else. If we could... maybe... because we have a house now... you know, with so many bedrooms... and she told me that, uh... she told me that she likes lambchops and kittens… but not firemen… and well, we're cops so that's good, right?..." he was babbling now himself, and paused to give a series of heavy blinks as suddenly there were two puzzled blond faces looking at him instead of just one. Damn, it was already hitting him, he thought. Chatty Cathy had really juiced him with the good stuff. He had to make this fast. "I would like to...um..."

Eddie tilted her head at him quizzically, "What?"

"JAMIE! NO! I WANT JAMIE!" Kaylin cried from the other side of the curtain, causing him to sit bolt upright with a heavy grimace instead of finishing his somewhat random thoughts. He could hear his sister talking to someone but the toddler's frantic voice was moving further away.

"Erin, what's wrong with her? KAYLIN!" he called.

Eddie quickly looked over after pulling the curtain back, "Jamie, she's fine," she assured. "Patricia Adams from Children's Services has just come to take her to foster care." Ms. Adams was a kindly woman they had worked with many times before on the job. She was normally very dedicated and had always done her best to place each child with a good family. It was quite surprising, though, that she was taking the girl without letting them say goodbye first. Eddie could hear the older woman telling Erin that something was for the best… that Kaylin appeared too attached and it would interfere with her placement as she walked out the door.

"NO! That is _not_ happening!" Jamie said as he reached down and threw the blanket off, yanking out his IV as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Jamie!" It was Eddie's turn to yell. "Danny, help me!" His older brother rushed back over and between the two of them they were able to catch him without grasping his injured arm just before his rubbery knees would have deposited him in a full face plant on the floor. "What are you doing!? Are you insane? You're bleeding now and you need to get back in bed! You're hurt!"

"Eddie, please," Jamie pleaded as he kneeled on the floor and clung onto her with the room spinning. "Everyone she's ever had has run out on her or died, and now the only family she had left in the world is gone too... I can't let someone do that to her again. I can't explain it... not after what we went through… but I'd... I'd rather step out in front of a train," he added, and she could see the desperation in his eyes, even if they were a bit unfocused at the moment. Suddenly Eddie's heart stopped as she was sure of exactly what he was asking.

"Jamie, I don't know if I can... I mean, I don't know if I'm ready..." she said shakily with tears welling.

"Please Eddie, all this time you were angry with God because you thought he had taken something away from us, what if he's trying to give it back?"

With that she caught her breath. He was right. Some unseen force, be it God, plain old good luck or karma, had spared Jamie and Kaylin and brought them all together today for a reason. All of the emotions she'd traversed since that terrible day were there because she had lost something before she even knew how much she desperately wanted it. That little girl being carried down the hall needed something desperately too.

"Wait here with him," she said to Danny as she scrambled to her feet. "I'll get her back, Jamie. I promise!"

Jamie just sagged down as the drugs took complete effect and Danny caught his full weight. "C'mon, kid," he grunted, struggling to hold him as he wrapped his brother's good arm around his own shoulders and lifted him up. "Don't worry; Eddie will take care of it. Let's get you back up on the bed before that crazy intern comes running in and puts you in restraints. You'll make a lousy first impression as a dad anyway if you're passed out and bleeding all over the floor in a hospital gown when she comes back with that little girl."

Eddie rushed out of the exam area and hurried down the hall after Ms. Adams. Erin was still trying to persuade the woman to turn around at the elevator. She had also heard her little brother's reaction, and was baffled at the social worker's decision not to at least give the two some closure. Kaylin was still sobbing and calling for Jamie. The commotion had drawn Frank out into the hall from the conference room he was using to meet with Garrett and some of his security advisors on the status of the scene at 1PP.

"Hold on now, what exactly is going on here?" he asked, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Ms. Adams, what are you doing with that little girl?"

"Dad!" Erin cried angrily. "She just came in and took her! She didn't even give Jamie a chance to say goodbye!"

"Commissioner, it's for the best. The girl is too attached," Ms. Adams argued. "She won't accept another family this way." The elevator doors opened and she was quick to step inside. "I'm just doing my job," she defended.

"WAIT!" Eddie cried as she caught up with them and put her foot in the way to stop the door from closing. "You can't take her! Come here Kaylin, baby," she said as she reached over and abruptly took the crying little girl out of the stunned older woman's arms, swinging her over to the side furthest away from her. Kaylin put her thumb in her mouth and leaned her tear-streaked face into Eddie's shoulder. She liked Jamie's lambchop. They had bonded quite a bit in the ambulance on the ride over.

"Mrs. Reagan. You need to give her back!" Ms. Adams ordered, dumbfounded.

"That's Officer Reagan to you," Eddie said firmly, her flashing blue eyes now reflected by a smaller pair below, "and my husband is a Harvard-educated NYPD lawyer, and we have a house with a cat and that's my father-in-law the Police Commissioner over there," she said in a complete rush, pausing finally to catch her breath. "Kaylin is staying with us. We'll foster her."

Everyone was quiet, as the words settled down like the last drops on a lake after a heavy rainstorm. Eddie never lost the determined set to her jaw; she was in full momma bear mode now. It was clear that anyone who tried to take the child would have to go through her first. Frank pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, as he stepped over and put a hand on Ms. Adams' shoulder to guide her out of the elevator and towards the conference room. "Well, it appears that the attachment issue is no longer a worry, Patricia. Kaylin is not going anywhere. I trust there won't be any problems with the paperwork needed to get them started as foster parents. Let's go take care of that," he said with diplomacy as he handed the woman off to an astonished Garrett Moore.

After a few seconds he turned on his heel and looked back to Eddie and Erin who were watching him expectantly. "Now... then," he paused for a second time, gathering his words with a little shake of his head, which then turned into a broad smile at the unexpected turn of events. "Why don't you two take my future granddaughter back in with the family, and get her settled again while Jamie waits for his surgery," he added with a gleam in his eyes. "We might all be here for a while."

Erin flashed a big smile at her father and grabbed the crook of his arm to reach in and give him a peck on the cheek while Eddie sighed in relief and gave Kaylin a hug and gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Did you hear that, sweetheart?" she said softly. "You have a new family to love, and they're the best. Just wait until Pop lays his eyes on you, he's gonna want to spoil you rotten. You're a lucky girl just like me. Let's go back to see Jamie and give him the good news; you're our baby girl now."

* * *

 _Last chapter to post tomorrow!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Garrett! You can't go in there!" the normally reserved Baker shouted from down the hall as she caught sight of DCPI Moore heading for Frank's office door early one Friday evening. "He's got an important visitor!" She hurried back to stop him but Garrett waved her off.

"I'm just dropping off the speech for Monday's awards ceremony," he said. "I'm not staying." He gave a small knock and walked in without waiting for a response. He knew there were no other meetings scheduled for the remainder of the day and that Frank would be leaving for home soon. Garrett was not expecting the sight before him though, as he found the Police Commissioner of New York City sitting on the couch by his coffee table, having tea and cookies with a very excited young lady.

"Frank?"

"Yes, Garrett? Is there something wrong? I am the PC. If I want to have tea in my office after hours with my beautiful granddaughter, I can."

Garrett's right eyebrow shot up. "Don't tell me you're using the tea set the royal family sent over from England?"

"All right, I won't tell you that," Frank smiled as the little girl offered him another cup. "Jamie and Eddie are running late with errands for the big dinner tomorrow so I picked Kaylin up downstairs at daycare, and we're waiting for my detail to install her car seat before we can head home."

"So the adoption papers are final then I take it?" Garrett inquired, knowing that the whole family had been gearing up in anticipation of a grand celebration for the past several weeks.

"Almost, they have a family court date first thing tomorrow morning, and then it's official... we will have a Ms. Kaylin Elizabeth Reagan, won't we darling?" he asked, clearly smitten with the thought as she offered him a big grin and a hug. Kaylin loved spending time with her Grandpa, and she had proven to be a delight to the whole family in recent months. It had been so many years since Nicki was this age, and they were all taking turns soaking up her little girl charms, even Uncle Danny who had spent several weekends over at the house carefully constructing his promised deck so she had a place to play outside when the grass was wet.

"Elizabeth?" Garrett asked. "Is that a coincidence or..."

"No, she didn't have a middle name listed on her birth certificate so Jamie and Eddie decided it was a fitting way to honor my mother. She would have been so pleased," he said with a hint of melancholy and a crackle in his normally strong voice, "to have this little one growing up in her house."

Garrett smiled back as he dropped his folder on the desk and turned to take his leave, "It's a good thing, Grandpa. A very good thing. I'm happy for you, Frank. Give everyone my regards and you have a good weekend." He left the room, not for the first time completely envious of the bond the Reagan family had. That little girl had certainly hit the jackpot this time after a rough start, he thought.

###

"Daddy, Daddy! LOOK!" Kaylin shouted excitedly as she hurried up the steps onto the deck in typical little kid fashion, just one at a time as fast as her little legs could take her. "Uncle Tony brought me BUBBLES!" she gushed as she showed Jamie a huge pink bottle and super-sized wand. "I can make the biggest ones, now!" she cried as Jamie scooped her up and dutifully took careful note of her cherished prize. He was completely healed now after his latest abrupt encounter with the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"You sure can, sweetness!" he laughed. "I know someone else who's gonna love those, too. Did you say thank you?" he asked as he shot a grin at Renzulli who was following after her with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Yup!" she confirmed as she wiggled back down. "I wanna go show Mommy!" she said as she scampered off. Jamie sighed and gave silent thanks for a fenced in back yard to contain the energetic toddler. He and Eddie had gotten a crash course from Linda on baby-proofing their home when they moved in. Kaylin was a force of nature to be reckoned with, in constant motion and always chattering away. He couldn't imagine her confined in their small apartment. His father had been quick to point out that what goes around, comes around… referencing Jamie's own overactive childhood. It pleased Frank to no end to watch his son try to keep up with his new daughter now.

"Yeah, well I brought some bubbly for the adults too, Harvard," Renzulli laughed as he watched her go. "Figured you deserved some after all you went through with that little girl."

"One of the best things to ever happen to me, Sarge," Jamie admitted as he accepted the bottle. "I should be thanking you. I mean first you hooked me up with Eddie as a partner, and then you brought Kaylin into our lives. You don't know how important they both are to me."

"I'm touched, Reagan," Renzulli replied. "It was my pleasure, although I never thought you would actually get on with it. Maybe I have a future as a matchmaker though, eh? You just take good care of them both or you're going to have to answer to Uncle Tony," he laughed as he slapped his old boot on the back.

Henry was in the kitchen with an apron on, stirring the secret sauce for his famous pasta dish and watching through the window as a few close friends and family gathered in the backyard while the table was set and the food prepared inside. It was a beautiful warm day for such a celebration and he was smiling as Frank walked up behind him.

"Don't touch the sauce, Francis. It's not ready yet," he scolded as Frank dipped a piece of bread in for a taste anyway.

"It's perfect, Pop," his son smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I," Henry said, as he turned back to the window and saw Kaylin skip by holding Eddie's hand. "It's good to be home, isn't it? Your mother would be so happy. This is exactly how she would want this house to be now. It is perfect."

Eddie handed Kaylin off to Nicki who promised to supervise the setup for the bubble mix while she made her way into the kitchen where Jamie and Erin were now putting the final touches on the salad. "Do you know where my mom is?" she asked. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Haven't seen her lately," Jamie answered, "but I'm guessing she's not downstairs."

Eva Janko had arrived the night before and had been situated in an upstairs guest room, which had not been completely finished yet. She had looked a bit put off by that, but on the whole had been much friendlier to Jamie during this visit, and had doted on Kaylin, which was a relief to him as she had not initially seemed happy with the news that they were planning on adopting the child. Jamie was still amused to watch though as Bear had made it his mission to stalk his mother-in-law on every possible occasion. It had culminated in one of his lightning attacks this morning when she was in the shower. The furtive feline had thereafter been banished to the basement for the remainder of her stay. God, he loved that cat. Even Eddie had warmed up to him, as the two had come to a truce when she secretly started supplying him with his favorite treats. Bear had also become very protective of Kaylin, sleeping on the corner of her bed whenever she was there to guard her, and Jamie prayed he would still be with them when the little girl was old enough to date. He knew that cat would scare the holy hell out of any boy that got close to her.

"I've gotta find her," Eddie said impatiently. "She needs to be here when we sit down to eat." Jamie just shrugged his shoulders at his wife, not seeing the urgency of the matter. She had been a little tightly strung the last few days, but he chalked it up to getting things ready for the party and the adoption being finalized plus her mother's impending visit. That alone had been enough to put him on edge as well.

"Try the front of the house then, I think maybe she was talking to Danny out there. He was getting the rest of Kaylin's presents out of the car for me," he replied. Jamie's beloved mustang had been damaged beyond repair in the parking garage blast, and he and Eddie had found a used crossover that was much better equipped to house a car seat, as he had flatly refused to entertain the notion of a minivan when Linda suggested it to him. With Eddie working unpredictable shifts, they had decided to use the daycare at 1PP when needed, meaning that the fourteenth floor now had a frequent small visitor much to the staff's delight. There had even been a pseudo surprise adoption shower in the conference room this past week for the toddler, although Jamie had thought it strange that Eddie had acted somewhat nervously during that as well. He had blamed that on all the politically correct top brass that had stopped by to congratulate his father. They still put Jamie off too, although he was getting better at dealing with it.

Soon it was time for dinner, as Grandma Betty's table was set with a few extra leaves added to accommodate the additional guests. Space in the dining room was tight but the Reagan's would not have wanted it any other way. It was the first time in a very long while that they had all gathered together in this particular place for a family meal, and there was much to celebrate. Kaylin was settled into a highchair between her two parents with Jamie taking his seat at the head of the table for the very first time, and Henry retaining that honor on the other end. Frank smiled as he looked around at his children and their families. There was still a sense of what could have been as he remembered those that were not with them, but there was so very much to appreciate. It didn't get much better than this, he thought, until suddenly it did.

Eddie quickly drew everyone's attention by standing and drumming a spoon on her water glass as they settled into their seats. "Please, before we get started with grace, I would just like to say a few words," she started. She had been dying for this moment to come all week, as she had been ready to burst with the news, but wanted it to be a surprise with everyone present. "I know it's only the end of October, so it's a few weeks early, but today I am beyond thankful for everything I have… my beautiful, precious little girl who dropped into our lives with a bang, literally, and is officially a Reagan today. I can't imagine a day without her now… my wonderful husband, our families and friends and this beautiful house to share with all of you. And this salad," she added as she tapped her plate and smirked, catching Jamie's eye while he was taking a sip from his glass. "I'm definitely thankful to have this salad right now." She laughed when Jamie choked on the water and sprayed his plate. Danny had to slap his brother on the back while he turned red and struggled for air, as everyone else looked around the table at one another completely confused. Kaylin was giggling and clapping at her daddy's antics while Eva was, quite frankly, appalled with her son-in-law's manners.

"You mean you're…?" he sputtered finally, pulling up his napkin to wipe his face.

"Yup," she smiled with her eyes shining. "I was at the doctor this week, and everything looks healthy so far. Somewhere around the middle of June, Kaylin's going to be a big sister. I've always wanted my kids to be close in age to each other."

-fin-

* * *

 _That's a wrap for this installment. I'm sad it's over because_ _I've really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!_ _Look for the next story in this series, "Resurrection" to post when I have it finished!... it's in the beginning stages so might be a while. That one will be a little darker and more crime-centric as Eddie and Jamie adjust to life with a toddler and look forward to their new addition while the Reagans do what they do best when they are targeted by an old foe!_

 _I might throw in a few fun one or two shots based off of the stories in this series in the meantime. Some things just didn't fit in the flow. PM or leave suggestions in the comments if there are any missing scenes you would like to see. :-)_


End file.
